


Jesus Take The Wheel

by usernunu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Homophobia, Kihyun in denial, Lowkey homophobic ki, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rebellious Hoseok, Religion, Religious Kihyun, Sinners, Slow Burn, Wonki, homophobic parents, kiho, monsta x - Freeform, religious AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernunu/pseuds/usernunu
Summary: Yoo is a well known Christian family that consists of 3, Mr. Yoo, who is a pastor, Mrs. Yoo and their only son, Yoo Kihyun. Life has never been cruel to them as they believe it’s because they’ve been obedient to the Lord, preaching, and passing his message. One day, another family who hold the same beliefs, moved into their neighborhood and oh Lord how happy they were to welcome them. That, until they found out the other family’s son, Lee Hoseok, is not believer. Which leads the Yoo’s to make it their number one mission to get him back on the “right path”.





	1. Chapter 1

“Amen.”

The Yoo family finished their prayers before diving into their food.

“Dad,” Kihyun was the first to talk. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Yes?” Mr. Yoo replied.

“There is an event im hosting at school this Saturday,” Kihyun said as he was cutting through the food on his plate, “It’s for repenters. You should come for a word or something.”

“That’s a great idea, sweetie! Honey, you should definitely go. You haven’t been to one of these in a while.” She encouraged, placing her hand on top of her husband’s.

“But sweetheart, you know things are quite busy at the church.”

Kihyun looked up excitedly, “Oh, no don’t worry dad! The event takes place at 7 pm. And as far as I know, you’re free at that time!”

“Oh, that’s right! Take some of your free time to spread the word of God to the misguided.” Mrs. Yoo joined.

Mr. Yoo looked convinced, “Alright.”

Kihyun and his mom smiled at each other before turning back to their food.

 

“Good morning, Kihyun hyung.” Hyungwon greeted when he saw Kihyun approaching their table.

“Hyungwon, hey. You don't usually call me hyung, something’s up?” Kihyun set down the flyers he prepared for the event.

“Mrs. Han passed by the lounge today, and guess what? We’re having a new student transferring here today!” The taller said with a wide, unusual smile.

“Woah, never took you for the type to get excited over transferees. What happened to the grumpy Hyungwon who regrets his life decisions every time he’s ordered to show a new student around?” Kihyun laughed while unzipping his bag, taking another set of flyers and handing it to the younger.

Hyungwon shook his head, taking in the set of papers, “No, this one is different. Mrs. Han said he is from my hometown.”

“So it’s a he?”

“Yeah. And you know that I know the people in my hometown so well, maybe I’ll finally find someone who actually understands me and the struggles I go through every single day.”

“Ease up on the dramatic scenario. You chose to be a part of the student council.” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Well, if it wasn’t for the benefit of skipping classes, you wouldn’t hear a word from me.” Hyungwon looked at the flyers, “What are these for anyway?”

Kihyun didn’t answer, watching the younger read through a paper.

“‘You are his child’?” Hyungwon looked up to him, “What is this? Some kind of an ad for a new season of The Maury Show?”

“No! Keep reading, its for a religious event I’m hosting this Saturday.”

“Boy, you gotta work on the name.” Hyungwon laughed earning a piercing glare from the shorter. “What do you want me to do with it?”

“What else do you think? I want you to spread the word around.” Kihyun was about to leave the student lounge when Mrs. Han stepped in.

“Oh, Kihyun! Happy to see you here.”

“Hello, Mrs. Han.” Kihyun greeted politely.

“You were about to leave? I was going to introduce the new transferred student.” She started.

“Yeah, I’m kinda busy here.” He gestured at his hands that were carrying a box full of papers.

“Oh,”

“Don’t worry, Hyungwon is here to help.” Kihyun looked at the younger, who was busy on his phone. “Right Hyungwon?”

...

“Hyungwon!” Kihyun raised his voice threateningly.

“What? Yeah! Whatever it is. Yes.” Hyungwon stood up, alarmed by the other’s intimidating tone.

“Well, I’ll take my leave now.” Kihyun bowed and left.

“He should be here by now, why is he late?” Mrs. Han read the time on her watch. Just as she finished her sentence, a guy made his way over to them.

“Is this the student lounge?” He asked, voice deep, not matching his soft, delicate features.

“Oh, you must be Lee Hoseok, correct?”

Hoseok nodded, “I am.”

Hyungwon’s eyes popped up comically, running to the new student’s side, not realizing how he invaded his personal space, “Wait, Hoseok, Lee Hoseok?”

Hoseok nodded again.

“Y-You, do you go by the name ‘Wonho’?”

Hoseok dug his hands into his jeans pockets, looking proud of himself, “Didn’t know I was this popular outside my hometown. I’m kinda digging it.”

Hyungwon’s mouth fell wide open, “Bad news.”

 

 

“What do you mean bad news?” Kihyun walked around the campus handing students some of his creative flyers, phone locked between his ear and shoulder.

_“I’m telling you Kihyun, I met the new guy! I saw him and I know him.”_ Hyungwon whined.

“I’d be happy to see you there!” Kihyun smiled sweetly to a group of students after handing them the papers. He fixed his pose and held the phone in his hand.

“Look, Hyungwon, I’m really busy can we talk about this later?”

_“No, Kihyun, you don’t understand! It’s Wonho, remember the guy I talk—”_

Kihyun cut him off, “Listen, how about this; I finish passing the flyers, and we’ll have a talk when I’m free at our local cafe, huh? You know how bad I am at multitasking.”

_“Kihyun hyung!”_ the younger protested.

“Bye.” Kihyun hung up with a sigh. What’s so important about a transferee and why should he be concerned? Whatever. Kihyun wasn’t in the mood to overthink it.

Just when he was about to spin around, he came face to face with another student, falling on the ground, sending all the papers in his hand to fly with the wind.

“No, my flyers!”

Kihyun stood up to collect them quickly but the wind sent them away.

“Guess they’re flyers now.” the other student commented, dusting his outfit.

Funny.

Was what Kihyun didn’t find.

“An apology would be nice,” Kihyun looked back at him.

“Technically, its you who owe me an apology.” an ugly (as Kihyun would perceive it) smug look was evident on his face.

“You were walking my way! There’s no arguing about who’s at fault here!”

“Right, it’s you. But you know what? Since it’s my first day here, I’ll let it go.” The student fixed his bag over his shoulder, ready to leave.

Kihyun stood in front of him, “So you’re new here. I’m telling Mrs. Han about this!”

A gummy smile came into sight as the student burst out laughing, “You, reporting me to your teacher? What are you, ten?” his expression became serious again, “Move.”

Kihyun almost lost his balance when the other bumped into his shoulder with force as he left the campus. The shorter digging holes into his back.

“I spent so much time on those flyers.” He sulk to himself.

 

 

“How was your day, sweetie?”

Kihyun gave a quick glance to his mom, “It’s fine. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“You don’t seem like yourself. Did something happen?” She asked again.

See, as a council student, Kihyun was highly respected among the student and most importantly, the teachers. He is everyone’s favorite. Not only was he doing his job properly, he was also an A+ student. He would participate in a lot of school and church activities. Kihyun has never been looked down at. Never been disrespected. Never even been yelled at. He was, as his parents describe, a gift from God. And having the privilege, Kihyun never took anything for granted. He’d always give back, especially to God. He didn’t look down upon anyone, never disrespected a single person for being any less of a privileged person.

So to face a situation where he was humiliated and helpless for the first time in his entire 18 year old life, he didn’t know how to deal with it. So sulking for the rest of the day was all he could do.

“I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

“You sure? Because you’ve been looking upset the minute you stepped in.”

“Mom, I’m fine I promise. I just had a long day. That’s all,” Kihyun looked down at his food.

“But-“

“Honey, he said he is fine. Let the kid be.” Mr. Yoo interrupted.

Mrs. Yoo looked at her son once again before nodding. She was concerned, but she shouldn’t think too much of it.

When he was done having their dinner, Kihyun quickly put his dishes in the sink and stormed up to his room, blobbing on his bed with his phone in his hand.

‘Dialing Hyungwon’s number’

_“What?”_

Kihyun sighed, “Look I know you’re mad at me for hanging up on you, I’m sorry but I told you I’m busy.”

Hyungwon fell silent. _“Ok.”_

“I can almost see you rolling your eyes right now.”

_“That’s exactly what I did.”_

Kihyun shook his head.

_“I can almost see you shaking your head right now.”_

They both laughed. The line fell silent again.

_“Are you okay? you sound a bit off.”_

“Is it really that obvious?”

_“Well?”_

Kihyun adjusted himself and sat cross legged.

“It’s just, I had a bad experience today.” Kihyun fumbled with the hem of his shirt.

_“What happened? Did you get hurt?”_

“No. It’s this stupid thing. I- a student bumped into me today.”

_“Sounds romantic.”_

“Hyungwon!”

_“Sorry, carry on.”_

“He was rude to me and made fun of my flyers. I put my heart and soul into making them. I had to run to collect them but I only managed to get like, 4 of them!” Kihyun started a series of never ending complains about how much time it took him to design it on a trial version of photoshop as a non-experienced person, and how much it costs to print all the flyers, colored, not to mention how hard it was for him to carry two sets of flyers alone.

_“First world problems.”_ Hyungwon mumbled, tired of his hyung over exaggerating.

“And then he said that I was at fault! Can you believe that?”

_“Oh, no.”_

“Yeah, and then he—“

“Kihyun, sweetie? Are you awake?” His mom called behind the closed door.

“Mom is calling for me. I got to go.”

_“Wait, but I didn’t tell you about Wonho!”_

“We can talk tomorrow. Goodnight!” Kihyun hung up and quickly shoved the phone under his pillow before quickly rolling himself into the sheets.

“Kihyun?” His mom opened the door to find her son sleeping peacefully.

“He’s asleep?” Mr. Yoo asked.

“Yes.” Mrs. Yoo carefully closed the door. Making her way downstairs, she apologetically looked at the family sitting in their living room.

“He’s asleep.” She informed the guests. “He came back late today, said he had a long day.”

“Oh poor thing, he be must be tired!” Mrs. Lee said.

“I’m sorry you wont be meeting Kihyun today, Hoseok darling.” Mrs. Yoo said to the quiet guest.

Hoseok sat there, not really interested.

“Well, then. I’ll leave.” Hoseok stood up.

“Hoseok! We’re not done here, sit down!” Mr. Lee spoke roughly.

“The guy is asleep. You dragged me all the way from home just to meet him. There’s really no point in having me join your conversations either.” Mr. and Mrs. Lee gave each other a worried look. “Besides I’m not really interested in the boring subjects you keep bringing up.”

“Y-Yeah, well, I guess we’ll be leaving too.” Mrs. Lee was about to stand up.

“No, stay.” Hoseok insisted, “I’m leaving. I have school tomorrow, remember? Don’t wanna be late on my first day!” He continued, sarcastically.

Mr and Mrs. Yoo sat there awkwardly after hearing the front door close. So many things running into their mind. On the other hand, the Lee’s were embarrassed by their son’s behavior.

“I’m sorry for my son’s attitude. He’s usually not like that.” Mr. Lee looked down at his hand.

“Don’t worry about it. Kids can be like that sometimes.” Mr. Yoo assured.

Mrs. Lee shook her head, “Hoseok is different.”

The Yoo’s looked at her questionably.

“Honey,” Mr. Lee started.

“No, let me say it.” Mrs. Lee held his hand. Seeing her husband nod in hesitation, she continued.

“Hoseok, isn’t like us.”

Few seconds of silence passed by.

“If you mean his attitude,” Mrs. Yoo looked at her husband before smiling back at her guest, “It can be changed with time.”

“No. The thing is, Hoseok, he—he is not a believer of God.”

The reply took the Yoo’s by surprise, but they quickly schooled their face expression.

“We have done everything we could to bring him back to Jesus. His only safe haven.” Mrs. Lee lowered her head as she felt tears threatening to leave her eyes. “We always took him to church on Sundays when he was young. He loved going there. He made so many friends. He was a good child.”

Seeing as his wife struggled to hold back her tears, Mr. Lee continued, “It was one day when he suddenly changed. He was no longer interested in going to the church with us, he would get upset if we spoke to him about it. Hoseok used to go out only on weekends, now he stays out pass curfew. He was no longer doing well in school. His circle of friends, the old Hoseok wouldn’t approve of. He became this person we do not recognize anymore.” He paused for a second. “We became really tired of it, we decided to move out of Gwangju. Maybe start a new life somewhere else. For Hoseok.”

Mr. Yoo shifted in his seat, “Have you tried counseling?”

“Everything. We tried everything.” Mrs. Lee said in desperation. “We have heard about you from a relative who was seeking guidance. So, we wanted to, maybe, do the same, for our son.”

Mr. Yoo nodded. Looking at his wife, he said, “We’re blessed that God chose us to help others. And we promised Him to return the favor for all He’s ever given us by giving back and helping others.”

“You came to the right place.” Mrs Yoo stood up from the couch to go and hold Mrs. Lee’s hand, “Me, my husband, and my son, we’ll do everything in our hands to help Hoseok find God within his heart.”

During the time the two families were talking about Hoseok’s situation, Kihyun was there standing by the stairs. Taking in every word that was spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg first work since what? 5 years!! im nervous. 
> 
> please let me know what you think in the comments, kudos are also very appreciated!!
> 
> OR
> 
> talk to me on twitter: @luxseok 
> 
> have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read this, i posted a warning on twitter and i'll post it here too for those who take fanfiction quite literally
> 
> if you're a religious person or take offense in these kinds of subjects PLEASE DON'T READ THIS. 
> 
> for those who don't, enjoy!

 

 “Kihyun hyung!” Hyungwon called happily.

 

“Hyungwon?” Kihyun replied with the same enthusiasm.

 

Hyungwon grabbed the smaller one by his shoulders and forced him to take a seat next to him.

 

“Wonho! He was here just now. You missed him.”

 

“Why are you so infatuated by this guy?” Kihyun narrowed his eyes questionably. Hyungwon shook his head furiously.

 

“I’m not. It’s just, that guy, he’s Trouble. Capital T!”

 

“Well, better not engage with him then.” Kihyun removed Hyungwon’s hands away from his shoulders and stood up again, “You know I’m trying to organize the event properly. I don’t need distractions, so either help me or keep quiet.”

 

Walking to his bag, Kihyun took out a fresh set of flyers, “I designed this one on Word because I lost the last design and my Photoshop trial period has expired. What do you think?” He proudly showed the flavorless design.

 

**_Call His Name; the pleasure of His company._ **

 

“Last time you said the event name was hideous, so I changed it to a more decent one.” Kihyun added with an expectant smile.

 

Seeing his friend excited, Hyungwon forced a smile, his face muscles hurting, “It’s perfect.”

 

 

 

 

 

“How many of these are left?” Hyungwon complained as he passed flyers to the students who were happily taking them just because the tall handsome guy was offering it.

 

“Shush.” Kihyun put on a smile when he saw another group walking, “I got two more sets and we’re done.”

 

Hyungwon stomped his feet in protest, but he had no other choice than to obey the older.

 

“Oh no.” Hyungwon’s face went pale, “No, no, no.”

 

Kihyun looked up at the taller seeing the sheer look of panic on his face, “What?”

 

“W-Wonho, its Wonho.” The taller spoke, “And he’s heading our way, Kihyun!” Kihyun tried peeking through the crowed of students looking for the said person, but he couldn’t see this guy that Hyungwon had been talking about for days. No one in the crowed looked tall, huge, had an intimidating look on their face, a huge scar beneath their eye, holding a knife ready to take out someone’s eyeb—ok Kihyun needs to tone it down.

 

“I don’t see him.”

 

Just when he said that, an annoying, familiar face came into sight. The student from yesterday.

 

“Flyers.”

 

Wonho snatched a paper from Kihyun’s hand reading whatever was written on it. Kihyun was too shocked to react. He doesn’t even know how he is supposed to react. Snatch his flyer back? Confront him? Punch him in the face? Yes. Wait, no.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Wonho looked up. Obviously suppressing a laugh. “You really need to hire a new designer, church boy.”

 

Kihyun composed himself, not wanting to give the other student the joy of watching him angry or offended. Not even a slight exposure of emotions.

 

“I did not hand this to you, you’re not invited to my event. Give it.” Kihyun tried to reach for the paper but Wonho was quicker.

 

“Uh-Uh, weren’t you handing these to everybody? You cant make an exception, especially not to a someone who wants to repent, now, can you?” Wonho said, eyes then shifting to Hyungwon, “Hyungwon here must have told you a lot about me, correct?”

 

“Why should he.” Was a statement more than a question.

 

“Oh, I thought I got a bit carried away with the whole popularity thing yesterday.” Wonho pressed his lips together. “What is this about anyway?”

 

Kihyun saw Wonho making a face at the flyer, “It’s a religious event.”

 

“I know. But what are we going to do, sit on a bench around a bonfire and sing about Jesus?”

 

“No. And why are you saying ‘we’? As if I’ll let you participate.” Kihyun snatched the paper out of Wonho’s hand.

 

Hyungwon gasped at how bold Kihyun was acting. Stirring things up with Wonho was never a good idea. Never.

 

“What if I told you,” Wonho walked two steps closer to Kihyun, “I’m a good singer? I could entertain the audience.”

 

Kihyun stood in his place, unmoved. “You’re not welcome.”

 

Wonho didn’t look offended, he actually cracked a smile, a creepy one. Inching a bit closer, personal space no longer respected.

 

“Seems like Hyungwon did a poor job in educating you.” He could sense the tension that’s radiating from Kihyun, “I would’ve been more careful if I were you.”

 

Kihyun’s feet shifted unconsciously, feeling sweat break underneath his bangs, uncomfortable with the closeness of the other one.

 

His eyes looked down in fear when he saw Wonho’s hand making it’s way towards his face, he closed his eyes, waiting for whatever is going to happen to him. After few seconds of nothing but darkness, Kihyun opened his eyes to see that Wonho’s hand reached for something else.

 

“I’ll see you on Saturday, church boy.” Wonho’s hand pulled on a flyer, waving it in front of the other’s face before walking away.

 

Kihyun let out a heavy sigh, not realizing he was holding his breath for so long.

 

“Kihyun, you have officially lost it,” Hyungwon gaped at him.

 

“That’s him.” Kihyun said.

 

“What?”

 

“That’s him. That’s the guy from yesterday.” Kihyun repeated.

 

“What?!” Hyungwon took the set of flyers in his hand, randomly shoving it into a passing student, then grabbed Kihyun, dragging him to a less crowded area. “You’re telling me that _that_ guy is the same as the one from yesterday.”

 

Kihyun nodded.

 

“Oh my god. And how did it not occur to you that it might be Wonho?!”

 

“How am I supposed to- wait what?” The realization suddenly hits.

 

“That’s Wonho!”

 

Kihyun almost dropped the papers in his hands before hugging them tightly, a few went loose.

 

“How- Why didn’t you tell me!” Kihyun asked desperately.

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do but you weren’t listening!” Hyungwon replied with the same tone.

 

The two were trying to find something to say, until Kihyun spoke again.

 

“Wait, weren’t you supposed to show him around at that time?”

 

“It was supposed to be like that but he left earlier saying I didn’t need to.” The taller answered.

 

“And you let him go?” Kihyun raised his eyebrows.

 

“Well, duh.” Why’d Hyungwon show the guy around when he certainly did not want to interfere with his business whatsoever.

 

“Why did I even agree on letting you joining the student council this is a mistake.” 

 

Hyungwon pressed his lips together, not sure if he should be offended or not.

 

Kihyun sighed, “I’ll go hang these.” signaling at the papers.

 

“No, you’re not going anywhere!” Hyungwon held into Kihyun’s hand to stop him from leaving.

 

“Hyungwon–”

 

“Can you let go of these ugly flyers and listen to me for once? You’ve been paying them more attention than you do me.” Hyungwon collected the papers from the other and settled them on the nearest bench before taking him to the lounge.

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon sat with Kihyun, not giving him a chance to talk as the younger gave him a full detailed report on Wonho. Everything. Hyungwon didn’t attend the same school as Wonho back in the day, but boy did he hear a lot about him. Wonho was known to be a part in huge fights that are not only happening in the school property, but in the public too. He had been in serious fights where police were involved. He was a frequent at the police station, being held in custody many times for several reasons. Wonho became a bad example set by everyone in his town, parents were warning their kids not to involve with him, teachers were done with him, and the locals were trying to avoid the direction he walks in.

 

Kihyun was beginning to worry that him engaging with Wonho in a negative way will have it’s consequences.

 

“One time he was expelled from school for beating a teacher. Nobody knows what happened. The teacher was hospitalized, it was that bad.” Hyungwon said, “He was supposed to graduate earlier but due to that fight, it didn’t happen.”

 

Kihyun thought for a second, “So he’s older than us.”

 

“Only by one year. He’s 19.”

 

“Ah.” Kihyun nodded.

 

“It’s kinda sad though.”

 

“What is?”

 

“His parents.”

 

“Did he lose them?”

 

“No. People are saying he might be abused at home for him to be the way he is. But from what we’ve seen, they’re absolute sweethearts.” Hyungwon said.

 

Kihyun shrugged, “I mean it could be a reason, right?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Hyungwon was about to continue talking when Mrs. Han walked in, “You guys are still here?”

 

Kihyun looked at his watch, seeing that it got pretty late.

 

 

 

 

The sun was setting when he walked home from school. His mind was running in circles as the only thing he was thinking about was Wonho.

 

That Wonho guy might be a bad person but it’s not like he’s going to hurt him. He can’t hurt him. He’s Kihyun after all. Nobody hurts Kihyun.

 

‘Right?’ Kihyun shook his head, he’s overthinking it again.

 

“Kihyun? Is that you?” Kihyun heard his mom calling from the living room once he opened the front door.

 

“Yes, mom.” He answered before walking into the living room.

 

Unfamiliar faces were present. A man, and a woman sat next to each other, both are old looking.

 

“This is Mr. Lee, and his wife, Mrs. Lee.” His mom looked at the two, “This is my son, Kihyun.”

 

Kihyun bowed his head with a soft, “Hello.”

 

“Oh, darling you’re just as beautiful as your soul.” Mrs. Lee cooed.

 

“We’ve heard a lot about you, young man.” Mr. Lee added.

 

He bowed again.

 

“Kihyunnie darling, someone would like to meet you upstairs. He’s in your room.” He head his mom talk.

 

“It’s my son, Hoseok.” Mrs. Lee continued.

 

Hoseok. The rebellious son he heard about yesterday.

 

Kihyun grew anxious. He shot his mom a questioning look before nodding.

 

The walk to his room seemed slow. Or that’s what Kihyun wanted to convince himself when he heard that a despicable guy was in his room, waiting for him. Waiting for what exactly? Yesterday, it didn’t sound like he was thrilled to be here. But here they are.

 

Kihyun twisted the knob, opening the door to his room wide.

 

To his surprise, the room was empty.

 

“Huh? Mom said he’d be here.” Kihyun placed his backpack on his bed.

 

“Looking forward to see me?” A familiar voice suddenly spoke from behind.

 

Kihyun quickly turned around to see the person he hoped not to see.

 

Wonho.

 

“Wonho?” Kihyun shrieked.

 

Hoseok rolled his eyes before closing the door, “Don’t let my mother hear you call me that, she’ll flip.”

 

Kihyun stood in his place, staring at Hoseok in disbelief, “You! You’re Lee Hoseok?”

 

“You really need a more reliable source than Hyungwon.” Hoseok shook his head.

 

So many questions were rushing into Kihyun’s mind starting from, what in the hell is going on? and ending with, “How did he end up in my room?”

 

Not realizing he said it out loud.

 

“Your parents and mine thought it was a good idea to meet.” Hoseok moved to the shelf that held Kihyun’s pictures in vintage frames, holding into one that had a picture of Kihyun with his buddies, in front of a local church, “My folks think you’ll be a good influence.”

 

Kihyun didn’t know where to begin. Should he start questioning Hoseok about what he heard about him from Hyungwon, or what he heard from last night.

 

“To be honest with you, I’m not keen of whatever you believe in.” Hoseok said out of the blue. “But I’m not gonna bitch to you about it. Unless you ask me to, of course.”

 

“Why are you mentioning my beliefs? What do they have to do with anything?”

 

Hoseok looked at the cross that was hanging proudly on the wall. “Rule number one, never play the dumb card.” he turned to Kihyun.

 

Kihyun just stared at him.

 

“Rule number two,” Hoseok walked towards him, stopping right in front of the other, height difference standing a bit at the proximity, “Never forget rule number one.”

 

Two fingers made their way to the collar of Kihyun’s shirt, pulling out the necklace of a tiny silver cross pendant with a gold rose wrapping around it beautifully, thorns peaking. He tugged a bit on the necklace, bringing Kihyun’s face few inches away from his.

 

“Yoo Kihyun.” Hoseok whispered Kihyun’s name. The name gliding off his tongue delicately.

 

Kihyun came back to his sense and pushed Hoseok away from him. “You’re not intimidating me.”

 

“That was not my intention.”

 

“As much of a bad guy you are. I’m not intimidated by you.”

 

Kihyun saw as Hoseok’s face expression change to something that he couldn’t make out; one that of amusement, or hurt.

 

“Bad guy.” Hoseok repeated.

 

Kihyun didn’t answer.

 

Hoseok suddenly barged into Kihyun, holding him tightly by the collar of his shirt roughly. A dark look on his face, breathing furiously.

 

Kihyun heart dropped at the sudden attack. Closing his eyes, Kihyun waited for Hoseok to maybe snap his neck and end his life right there.

 

That moment felt like hours but it was then when it ended with a,

 

“Boo!”

 

Hoseok let go off him, a laugh escaping his lips.

 

Kihyun opened his eyes seeing he was free.

 

“W-What was that for!” He quickly fixed his pose before his shirt.

 

“Just to see if I’m intimidating enough.” Hoseok shrugged, turning to look back at the vintage frames.

 

Kihyun wanted to rip the guy’s guts and feed it to the demons. But that was against his beliefs.

 

“Not cool.”

 

“Lying isn’t either.” Hoseok replied, “It’s a sin, isn’t it?”

 

The sarcasm was obvious in his tone.

 

The room fell silent for a minute. Hoseok going through the pictures, some were hung and some were displayed on the white shelf. Kihyun was debating whether to talk about something that may trigger the other or just keep it to himself.

 

What happened just now was alarming. And he certainly didn’t want to go through it again.

 

“I heard your parents talk about you yesterday.” He found himself speaking.

 

Hoseok gave him his full attention, placing his hands back to support himself as he rested against Kihyun’s desk, one leg on top of the other. He knew where this was going.

 

“You... You’re not a believer.”

 

“You got something right this time. Congratulation.”

 

Kihyun shifted from one leg to other uncomfortably. Yes, Kihyun had been in many religious events, conventions, rallies, you name it. But he never had a one on one confrontation.

 

“You’re an atheist?”

 

“I am a free human. I don’t label myself.” Hoseok said.

 

Kihyun didn’t know if he should ask why or not, but since they’re having a talk, he decided to.

 

“Your parents are religious, the environment you grew up in, I assume was spiritual. What made you like this?”

 

“Are you really interrogating me right now?” Hoseok tilted his head, eyes squinted.

 

“N-No. I just, I don’t know, can’t fathom the idea of someone living without faith.” he said softly, eyes on the ground. Not meaning to offend the other.

 

Hoseok laughed in disbelief, “Y’all really never fail to make me laugh with that basic answer. Of course you don’t.”

 

Kihyun looked up again, seeing Hoseok growing a bit furious.

 

“You’re so blinded by what you call religion to see that people are suffering the consequences of a selfish made up system.”

 

“My religious is not a system.”

 

“It is a system made up by men who found power in fooling others. Until this day, look around you, see how people are profiting off of ink on old paper. Walking shamelessly on the back of the poor.”

 

“Hoseok.” Kihyun called.

 

“Your God who is a man, is the biggest winner in this facade. The man died thousands of years ago. Let it go.” Hoseok continued spitting.

 

“Don’t say that about God.” Kihyun tried to stop him from loathe talking about his creator.

 

“Why? I already got my place served in hell in your book, right?”

 

“Hoseok, I don’t know what you went through for you to talk about Him like this but just so you know, God loves you. He loves all his children equally.” Kihyun tried to convince him.

 

“Oh please don’t make me laugh. Your God hates me. He hates people like me.”

 

“He does not. I can assure you.” Kihyun didn’t know what to do so he walked to Hoseok, trying to grab into his hand.

 

Hoseok let him.

 

“I know you don’t mean what you just said. You might be mad at something and you decided to let it out on God because things didn’t go your way.”

 

Now that triggered Hoseok.

 

Pulling his hand off from Kihyun’s, he spoke bitterly, “Maybe.”

 

Kihyun smiled thinking Hoseok might have realized whatever he’s going through was a phase. Hoseok belonged to God-

 

“Maybe I spoke too soon.” Hoseok finished.

 

The smile fell off Kihyun’s lips immediately.

 

 

 

 

The next day, Kihyun sat on his usual desk, waiting for the art class start. He organized his tools and colors in order from brightest to darkest. Hyungwon walked into class, a grumpy look displayed on his face, walking straight to sit next to Kihyun.

 

“Morning.”

 

Kihyun didn’t answer him.

 

Hyungwon looked him, “I said morning?”

 

No answer.

 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, “What now?”

 

Kihyun slammed his hands on the table dramatically, “Why didn’t you tell me Wonho’s real name was Lee Hoseok?”

 

The younger just stared at him, looking confused, “What does his name have to do with anything?”

 

“I-..” Kihyun breathed, “Common sense?”

 

Hyungwon shrugged, “I don’t know. I may or may not have forgotten to mention his real name but it doesn’t matter.”

 

“Well clearly, it does!” Kihyun pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to keep calm, “You basically told me everything but forgot to mention that his real name wasn’t really Wonho? Bravo!”

 

“And why are you so upset about it?” Hyungwon grew impatient.

 

“I don’t know, maybe because he kept taunting me about it?”

 

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting right now? It’s just a name get over it.” Hyungwon turned back to his backpack to take out his art supplies.

 

“You don’t understand! Lee Hose-“

 

The two heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, he was there. The main subject in their (argument) conversation.

 

“I’ll take this seat.” He said to Hyungwon who nodded and quickly took all his art tools off the table, quickly shoving them into his bag.

 

Seeing him stand up, Kihyun grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, “Don’t leave me!!!” he whispered furiously.

 

“Let go dumbass!” Hyungwon whispered back, fighting against the older's strong grip.

 

Once he was free he smiled at Hoseok before leaving for another seat. Kihyun sat there pretending like nothing happened.

 

Pretending like Hoseok didn’t exist.

 

“I heard you’re good at art. And since I know no one here yet, I want you to help me because I suck at it.” Hoseok sat down, crossing his arms and looking straight ahead.

 

Hoseok turned to look at Kihyun who didn’t answer him.

 

“I’m not trying to befriend you.” he said.

 

Kihyun adjusted his canvas on the easel, “Sad.”

 

30 minutes into the class, Hoseok seemed to be struggling with the outline of his drawing. He had been lining then erasing until the canvas material was almost ruined.

 

Hoseok sighed, gaining Kihyun’s attention.

 

“You need help?” Kihyun found himself asking.

 

Hoseok shook his head, rubbing the eraser furiously against the white fabric.

 

A hand held into his, stopping him. Another took away the eraser and replaced it with a brush.

 

“Use a precise brush for canvas.” Kihyun directed, “Put up your mind on whatever you want to draw first. Then let your hands do the work. Art is an open place for mistakes. Nobody is going to judge you here.”

 

While Kihyun was talking, he didn’t realize he was still holding into the other’s hand.

 

“Do you usually hold hands with strangers every time you try to make a point?” Hoseok said, looking at the small delicate hand on top of his.

 

“Sorry.” Kihyun withdrew his hand, watching the other turn back to his canvas.

 

“I wish this is how things worked in real life. Put on an outline, paint what you put your mind up to, paint a mistake or two, nobody gets harmed. Although you can’t fix your mistakes, you can do your canvas all over again, and avoid the parts where you fuck up the whole thing.” the older one said out of a sudden, dragging the brush across the canvas in a random pattern. “You may go out of your outline, maybe try to experience new things in life, see how it work out for you. Not fearing for the outcome.” 

 

...

 

“Wow.”

 

Hoseok turned to Kihyun watching him look at him in awe.

 

“Yeah, sorry for cursing.” He mocked.

 

“No. What you just said.” Kihyun smiled, “So true. And beautiful. Minus the F word part.”

 

_Beautiful._

 

Hoseok stared at Kihyun’s smile more than he should have. Feeling his heart pick up a fast pace, he turned away quickly before blood starts to pump into his face and form a blush.

 

Too late.

 

“Oh, your face is red.”

 

Kihyun placed his palm on Hoseok’s burning cheek, “Your face is hot!” the younger one held it tighter.

 

Hoseok fidgeted in his seat before his body shook with realization. He quickly stood up, sending his chair flying behind, the brush that was in his hand rolling away on the floor. Kihyun was in shock seeing the other’s reaction. It was scary that he forgot that he still had his hand raised in the same position. Realizing it, he placed his hand on his lap. Eyes still looking at Hoseok, filled with worry, and a bit of fear.

 

“Lee Hoseok!” The teacher called.

 

Hoseok looked up and saw that he averted the whole class attention towards him.

 

“Sit down, right now!” The teacher ordered strictly.

 

His eyes diverted between the teacher and Kihyun for a second before storming out of the class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a whole 3599 word chapter because this chapter was meant to be posted yesterday lol  
> kinda bummed by the comments i got on cc saying this is problematic eye- ANYWAY! see yall in another lengthy chapter ily 
> 
> comment to let me know what you think 
> 
> OR
> 
> talk to me on twitter: @luxseok :з


	3. Chapter 3

The time it took for the bell to ring felt like ages to the student. Kihyun stood up, shoving whatever he owns into his bag carelessly, not caring if the colors are being squeezed out of the bottle, running whatever he had in his bag. Kihyun knew he had to go after Hoseok, he wanted to the second he ran out of class but something stopped him right there. His dignity, perhaps? Kihyun had never felt this humiliated. Hoseok left the class, he left people staring at him, talking God knows what. Hoseok left a door open for gossip, something Kihyun had avoided his whole life.

He hated that.

Kihyun was the first to leave the classroom, but someone was quick to hold his shoulder to stop him, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Hyungwon,” Kihyun whined. “Let go.”

“What the hell are you doing? I saw you smile at him and—and you touched his face!” The younger whispered exasperatedly.

“It’s not what you think. I’ll talk to you later.” Kihyun freed himself before rushing into the hallway. He didn’t really know where to look for Hoseok. He was just wandering around the school for a trace of the other, bag hanging loosely on his shoulder.

After looking for almost half an hour. Kihyun decided to give up and head to his next glass that he was already late for.

“Kihyun?” A woman voice called.

Kihyun turned around to see Mrs. Lee walking down the hall towards him.

“Mrs. Lee, hello! What are you doing here?” He bowed nervously, knowing Hoseok was in trouble.

“I got a call just now from the principal. They really didn’t tell me what happened, but they said they wanted to talk.” She explained, “Can you show me the principal’s office?”

Being a part of the student council, Kihyun knew the consequences of causing trouble on the very first week of school. Disobeying the teachers was considered a big problem that will leave Hoseok’s name printed forever into the blacklist. Kihyun could have easily ran out of the class, to turn away from the stares and the talk, but he knew getting in trouble was not worth it, he knew better than to involve himself in unnecessary situations.

“Of course. Follow me.”

Once they made it in front the principal’s office, Kihyun saw Hoseok there through the office window. Sitting alone.

“I’ll take it from here. Thank you darling.” Hoseok’s mom walked in sight of her son, whose expression changed into something else Kihyun would perceive it as, fear? He saw as Hoseok stood up and just looked at his mom, waiting to see her reaction. Her usual smiling face held an unusual look of despise towards her son.

“Kihyun?”

Kihyun quickly turned around to see the principal standing behind him, looking for an explanation as the student should be in class.

“Mr. Choi,” he bowed and looked back at Hoseok and his mother who looked as if they were having a heated argument.

“Go to class.” He instructed.

 

 

 

“Mrs. Lee, you know our school has strict laws against actions that disrupts our education system. We, as an educational institution, try to keep our students discipline to maintain a healthy, successful, and inviting environment. Therefore, any pillar that is affected by such actions can cause interruption and we seek the help of the students’ parents to prevent further complications.” Mrs. Choi, the principal started with his usual boring talk before going in details, explaining the reason why they called her.

“I completely understand. And on behalf of my son, I’d like to apologize to the teacher, too.” Mrs. Lee offered.

“We didn’t call for you to apologize. We simply wanted to inform you of your son’s behavior. We truly care about our students, so if his behavior was due to some personal reasons, we’d like for you to help us fix it.” Mr. Choi took a deep breathe before continuing, “And since our student, Hoseok, is a new transferee, we must pay close attention to him, with the assistance of his parents, of course.”

The mother looked at her son who had his gaze directed on the carpeted floor.

“We gladly will.”

“Now, if you don’t mind. I’ll have someone assist your son on your behalf at the school grounds.” He added.

“Do you mind if ask, how are we doing that?”

“Well, the student council members volunteer to help on matters like these. Any student in need of assistance can seek the help of the members.”

Mrs. Lee noticed that Hoseok is still silent. Not interested in their talk.

“See, my son isn’t the cooperative type. He may cause more trouble engaging with other students.” She said, worry evident in her tone.

“No need to worry about that. I truly believe Hoseok can use a bit of company. A good one.” The principal smiled.

 

“I swear to God, you’ve been nothing but a burden to this family.”

“I didn’t do anything extreme I just left the class before the bell rang. Calm down.”

His mother stopped walking, staring at him.

“You should be thankful that they couldn’t reach out to your father, otherwise this would’ve ended in such in bad way!” She whispered angrily, as some students were passing the hallway.

Hoseok didn’t reply. He just stood there taking in his mother’s mini tantrum.

 

Hoseok was able to take a leave home from school for the day, thinking it was for the better. But for the Lee’s, it wasn’t.

The two stepped inside the house, not knowing Mr. Lee was home.

“You’re home.” Mr. Lee welcomed his wife with a smile that soon disappeared when he saw the other that followed in. “What is he doing here?”

Mrs. Lee threw her keys into the side table as she took off her jacket, “He got into trouble.”

Hoseok saw the dark, familiar expression forming upon his father’s face.

“But don’t worry. He didn’t beat anyone.”

“So you decided to continue being a disgrace to our family? Even after we moved away to start a new life somewhere else?” His father questioned, “What did we ever do to you to become like this, son?”

The look on Hoseok’s face was unreadable, it was one that seemed to hold many unsaid words.

“I’m going to my room.” Hoseok was able to take two steps before he felt a grip on his forearm. A strong one.

“Don’t walk away when your father talks to you!” The father said, grip becoming so tight his nails dug into the flesh of the other.

“Honey, don’t start.”

Hoseok didn’t react. He just lowered his head, waiting for it to be over.

But he could feel the bleeding.

“Stop, you’re hurting him!”

The father seemed to come back to his senses, letting go of his son.

“Give me your phone.”

Hoseok did as told.

“Now get out my face.” the old man breathed heavily.

Once he was secure in his room, Hoseok hissed, looking down at his arm. Fingernail imprints in blood, looking deep and painful. Dark blue and green underneath his skin, forming slowly into an ugly bruise.

He grabbed his arm carefully, closing his eyes in pain before letting out a shaky breath.

 

 

 

It was 10 pm when Kihyun arrived home from school. It was dimmed inside as it was late. He had informed his parents a day earlier that he’ll be home late due to his preparation for the event. The preparation were almost done, he just needed to practice the subjects of the event, set up the banners and he’ll be done.

“You’re finally home.” His mother greeted, sitting on the couch in a comfortable robe. Her features soft under the low light that’s radiating from the floor lamp.

“Mhm.” He threw his bag on the table, sitting next to his mom before embracing her tightly, all limbs circling her warm form.

“Aw, baby, are you okay?” she ran her hand up and down his back soothingly.

“I’m tired and today wasn’t the best.” He mumbled.

“Want to talk about it?” She moved her face a bit to look at her son’s face.

Kihyun hesitated for a second before deciding on talking, “Hoseok.”

“What about him?”

“He caused trouble today.” He sat up, looking at his mom for a reaction.

She sighed, “I don’t think I’ve told you that yet, but you already know that Hoseok isn’t an ordinary kid. And that’s fine.”

Kihyun’s mom looked deeply into her son’s eyes before continuing, “I know Hoseok isn’t the perfect company for you, but it’s our duty to help him, like we do many others. Hoseok is no exception. And I thought since he is almost the same age as you, you might be able to change him back into who he was before.”

“What if I can’t?” Kihyun asked softly.

“I believe in you, my little cherub.” Mrs. Yoo held into her son’s face, lips puckering from his cheeks being squeezed.

“Mom...” he whined cutely before freeing his face.

His mom laughed, a small smile appearing after, “Love and devotion is all it takes for you to help him, consider him a friend, a brother maybe.”

Saying such thing, his mom obviously didn’t know Hoseok that well. But for the sake of his mom, Kihyun just nodded.

“You guys can be close. I know it. Maybe go visit him tomorrow, yeah?” she ran her hand through Kihyun’s hair gently.

He nodded again, knowing he is never going to do that. He wasn’t going to throw himself into another hole of hell on earth.

 

 

 

The next day, Kihyun decided to skip classes and spend the whole day at the school auditorium. He was staying with some members of the student council who were there to help.

Two students were testing the wireless microphones, “One of them is working, the other seems broken?” she examined the small device in her hand.

“Yeah, I’ve been told few weren’t working properly. Hold on let me check backstage for another.” Kihyun said, taking the broken one backstage.

Meanwhile, the principal walked in the auditorium, another student following suit.

“Ah, they’re here.” He turned to the student, “Follow me, Hoseok.”

They walked down a couple of seating rows down the auditorium until they reached the stage, catching the attention of the students up there.

“Good morning.” They bowed in return, “Working hard I see.” He smiled before reaching to Hoseok, forcing him to take a step so he can be seen standing next to him.

“This is Lee Hoseok, our new transferred student.” Mr. Choi waited for Hoseok to bow. It never happened. “Hoseok, as I mentioned before, I’ll assign one of my special students to help you.”

Silence.

“Ok,” _awkward._ “So would you like to choose who you want as a company or should I do it for you?”

“Doesn’t really matter.” He finally answered, nonchalantly.

“Well, then.” Mr. Choi looked at the students, looking for one who would be patient enough to handle the Hoseok.

The students acted busy to avert the attention away from them. Clearly, nobody wanted Hoseok’s company. His reputation as a bad person has already spread around the school, especially after what he did to their friend, Kihyun.

Just when the principal was about to pick a random student out of the ones on stage, a voice echoed the whole place through the big speakers.

“Ah, ah, 123?” Kihyun came up from backstage, a microphone on his lips. “This works just fine!” he beamed at his colleagues.

No one looked at him. Or even noticed him, except;

“Yoo Kihyun!”

Kihyun looked at the source of the voice. The school’s principal.

Who was not alone.

Because Hoseok was next to him.

And both are looking at him.

“Kihyun will be your company.” Mr. Choi decided, satisfied with his pick.

 

 

 

“But Mr. Choi, I object!” Kihyun fastened his steps, trying to catch up with the principal.

“I already assigned you Kihyun, you can’t object.” he ignored him and kept walking.

“I don’t want to do this, please hear me out.”

“Aren’t you the student council president?” Mr. Choi stopped at his office.

“Yes but–”

“No buts! Someone in your position should be more responsible and accepting of such task. Now, if you’ll excuse me I got work to do.” He walked into his office.

“Wait! Let me explain.” the door shut close.

Kihyun almost cried. Almost. If quitting the student council, giving up on his dreams of graduating the top of his class, and being remembered as the good man he is meant that he’ll avoid the trouble of assisting Hoseok...

Then he would... not do that.

He wouldn’t. He wasn’t brave enough.

The door to the principal’s office opened again, revealing an angry man.

“You’re still here? Don’t keep Hoseok waiting!” the door shut close again,

 

 

 

When Kihyun returned, he found Hoseok sitting on a seat in the front row. Watching the others work, not bothering to help. Deciding on ignoring him for the rest of the day (or life for that matter), Kihyun made his way to the stage. When he passed by Hoseok’s row, he saw the other stand up immediately.

“Hey, I didn’t want this to happen either.”

He was ignored but followed Kihyun up the stage, nonetheless.

Half an hour passed before the students excused themselves to attend their classes. Kihyun thanked them for helping him before they left.

The atmosphere was left awkward and uncomfortable. Hoseok not knowing what to do, while Kihyun worked on the banner.

“You can leave too.” Kihyun said, adjusting the nail on the corner of the banner before hammering it into a supporting log.

“I was told to stay with you.”

“I’ll tell them you did.” he kept hammering.

“Do you always lie your way into things?”

“I don’t. I said that because you obviously feel uncomfortable being here with me, and that’s how you repay me, acting like an total jerk?”

“Jerk? Please.” Hoseok let out an airy chuckle.

Silence again.

“You were all smiley and happy with the others just now, church boy, ease it up a bit with me too.” Hoseok spoke.

A loud sound of a solid object making contact with the surface echoed the auditorium. That’s when Kihyun slammed the hammer on the table.

“You’re really asking me to act how I normally do, with you.” Kihyun rephrased what the older said in disbelief.

“Whatever.”

“No. You’re saying I’m the one acting weird when you ran out of the damned class, making me look like a total fool sitting there the whole time!” Kihyun raised his voice.

“Don’t raise your voice on me.”

“What if I do?” Kihyun moved towards the other, part of him wondering how he got so brave confronting the other like that.

Hoseok stood his ground. Not affected.

“I’m amused.” Hoseok commented, head tilted slightly. Kihyun could feel the dark aura that was surrounding Hoseok. But he wasn’t going to back down right now. Someone must put Hoseok back into his place, and if that someone was Kihyun, he was ready to take whatever that’s about to happen to him. Whatever it takes him to do it, he’ll do it. He was determined to remind Hoseok of who he was.

“Guys?”

The two turned to see Hyungwon standing there.

“Mr. Choi wants you in his office.” He said to the older one.

“Hoseok is not going anywhere.” Kihyun grabbed Hoseok’s forearm, gaining a pained low groan in return.

Kihyun was slow to notice the gauze on his arm, until he felt it underneath his fingers. He stood surprised for few seconds before letting go.

Hoseok tried hiding his hand once it was free.

“But he said he needed Hoseok for a word.” Hyungwon continued, not realizing what happened.

“I’ll go.” Hoseok nodded, and before he stepped off the stage he turned to look at Hyungwon, “And it’s Hyung for you.”

 

 

 

Hoseok spent at least an hour at the principal’s office, adjusting his schedule so that he’ll be taking the same classes as Kihyun. The principal took him to the counselor’s office right after, spending another hour there. The majority of the session was about the counselor’s life story, which bore the student a lot. But he thought it was better than talking about himself anyway.

By the time Hoseok returned to the auditorium, he decided that it was time for him to head home. He thought about telling Kihyun first but the other one was nowhere in sight. Hoseok thought that Kihyun might be backstage, but no one was there.

Thinking that the other might have left, Hoseok went to where he left his stuff to collect his bag and jacket. Walking into the big doors to leave, something in the dark corner at the last row of seats caught his attention. The student fixed his bag on his back before deciding to take a closer inspection.

The corner was a bit dark, but Hoseok was able to make out a small silhouette with the help of the stage lights. For every step he took, the silhouette became clearer, and that’s when he realized it was Kihyun.

Curled around himself, soundly asleep.

Letting his bag fall off his shoulder, Hoseok took slow steps until he was next to the sleeping figure.

Hoseok lightly chuckled at Kihyun’s sleeping face, he looked ridiculous, and cute, ridiculously cute.

“Hey church boy,” he lightly tapped Kihyun’s shoulder repeatedly. Kihyun shook his head, frowning.

“Mhm.. no.” he pursed his lips angrily, eyes shut tight.

“The janitor is locking the doors, get up!” Hoseok warned, “I’m gonna leave.”

Kihyun’s dug himself deeper into his seat, trying to find a comfortable position. His nose scrunched when the position he got in was far from comfortable, but he settled with it anyway. He was going to wake up with a stiff neck, that’s for sure.

Hoseok watched silently. Amused by the fact that Kihyun could fit himself into a seat and take a nap.

Deciding to hang around for a minute, Hoseok sat down beside him, taking a glimpse at Kihyun before resting his head back, letting his mind wander around random thoughts. And before he knew it, he dozed off.

 

By the time Kihyun woke up, the whole place was dark.

“Ah..” Kihyun grabbed into his neck when he tried to sit up. He stared at the place he rested his head on, thinking that resting his head on someone’s shoulder was a bad idea when— wait, someone’s shoulder?

Kihyun quickly stood up, causing himself to inhale a sharp breath as pain shot into his neck. Bad move.

“Where am I?” he looked around him and realized he was still in the school’s auditorium.

The whole area was dark, only the full moon casting a small amount of light through the big windows, it was enough for him to see his surroundings.

“Hoseok?” he took a closer look into the other’s face. Kihyun shook him.

Hoseok opened his eyes, soon widening them as he looked around. Dazed and confused.

“What?”

“Wake up. It’s getting late we need to leave.” Kihyun grabbed his own bag. Hoseok obeyed, too embarrassed to even talk.

He was caught asleep next to Kihyun. That’s embarrassing.

Kihyun was embarrassed by the fact that he rested his head on Hoseok’s shoulder as he napped for hours.

The two made it to the big doors, twisting the handle. But to their surprise, it was locked.

“Why is it locked?” Kihyun twisted the door repeatedly to make sure.

“What do you mean it’s locked?” Hoseok took the handle in his hand before firmly twisting it, hoping it’d open. But it didn’t. Hoseok knocked on the door, getting impatient. “Anyone out there?” He called loudly.

Kihyun sensed something was off, the auditorium never closes until 10 pm as he requested. He quickly took out his phone, looking at the time.

‘12:07’

“Oh no. No, no, no, no!”

“What?” Hoseok saw Kihyun staring at his phone in disbelief.

“It’s past midnight!” Kihyun half cried, “I am stuck!”

“We are.”

Kihyun looked up the other, “I am. I’m stuck with you.”

“It’s not the time to act like a whiny bitch.” Hoseok tried his luck again, banging on the big doors in hopes of someone hearing him.

“Use your phone to call someone.” the older said, hand not leaving the handle.

Kihyun didn’t answer him.

“I said call-” Hoseok turned around to find Kihyun clasping his hands, fingers tightly intertwined into a silent prayer.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Hoseok let out a laugh.

“O Lord, I come to ask you today, bowing in my heart, for you to keep me safe from the evil one.” Kihyun’s eyes were closed in despair, lips pressed together, stressing the last part before taking out his cross necklace, tightly hugging it into his heart. “I beg.”

Hoseok waited for him to finish. The situation was too ridiculous for him to react.

Once he was done praying, Kihyun reached into his back pocket to grab his phone again, only to find it dead.

“It’s out.” Kihyun clicked the home button several times in hopes of being mistaken.

“What?”

“The battery is out.” Kihyun threw his hands up in frustration. “Great. Try yours.”

“I forgot mine at home.” he lied. It’s not like he was going to tell him about his father taking away his phone.

Fifteen minutes later, Hoseok stopped his tries in getting someone’s attention, walking to the stage.

“Where are you going?” Kihyun blindly followed.

Hoseok didn’t answer him, instead he walked to the edge of the stage and sat down, placing his bag in his lap before taking out a bag of M&M’s.

“What are you doing?”

Hoseok popped few in his mouth before shrugging, “We’re stuck. What do you want me to do?”

Kihyun stood quiet. He had a point.

“Want some?” the older offered, shaking the yellow bag.

“I’m good.” Kihyun was rather thirsty than hungry. “Just thirsty. I left my bottle in my locker this morning.”

Kihyun saw Hoseok looking through his bag, soon taking out a bottle of water, signaling for him to have it. There wasn’t much left but it was enough to drench his thirst.

But then again, would Kihyun say yes easily? No.

“I’m not drinking after you.”

Hoseok shrugged, “Fine.” he untwisted the bottle cap.

Kihyun watched, unconsciously gulping. He walked up the stage till he reached Hoseok and sat next to him, “Give me that.”

Kihyun chugged the whole thing in a second. Exhaling as he finished the bottle, then shaking the remaining drops into his tongue.

“So much for not drinking after me.” Hoseok commented.

“Shut up.”

Silence.

“Mom is probably worried about me.” Kihyun mumbled.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Mrs. Yoo was resting on her bed, facing her husband, “Yesterday, I told Kihyun to visit Hoseok. But its getting too late. Should I be worried?”

Mr. Yoo sleepily dismissed his wife’s worry as he hugged her, “Don’t worry, they’re probably bonding by now.”

“But he is not picking up his phone.”

“You’re overthinking it, sweetheart. Kihyun is not a child anymore. I’m sure he is fine.” he mumbled lazily.

“I hope so.” she sighed, grabbing into her necklace tightly.

 

 

 

 

It got quiet again between the two students. Both were trying to ignore each other and avoid any means of contact right now.

“I’m sorry for yesterday.” Hoseok shocked Kihyun by apologizing so suddenly.

“Technically it happened two days ago. But yes.”

Hoseok regretted apologizing. He should’ve known Kihyun would step on his pride.

“Whatever.” Hoseok deadpanned.

Kihyun stared at him, looking for sincerity, “Ok I forgive you.”

Hoseok saw the familiar smile again, and he regretted apologizing even more.

“Idiot.” he mumbled to himself unconsciously.

“Say that again?” Kihyun scooted a bit closer to him.

Panic was the suitable word to describe the older.

“Nothing. M&M’s?” extended his arm for the other, not knowing what else to do.

Then it caught his attention again, that gauze wrapped around his arm.

Kihyun grabbed it, inspecting, “Does it hurt?”

“Only when I touch it.”

Kihyun slowly placed the injured arm into his own lap, looking up at the other who was trying not to cause a scene.

“Let’s pray for a quick healing.”

Hoseok laughed nervously, “I’m not all for Christian science.”

Kihyun laughed, “No,” he ran his fingers over the white gauze. “Mom always does this when I’m hurt. She says the little angels perform their healing powers every time I pray.”

“Even to this day?”

“Even to this day.”

Hoseok nodded, watching Kihyun pray.

Although Hoseok wasn’t a believer, he couldn’t help but admire Kihyun. The guy was too pure for this world. For the past few days, Hoseok wasn’t the best person Kihyun had met. But here he is sitting right here, hoping for his injured arm a fast recovery.

“Amen.” Kihyun let loose of his arm.

Hoseok stared at him, “Thank you.”

“You know, you seem like a good person.” Kihyun tucked one leg under as he turned his body to face Hoseok, who didn’t know how he was supposed to react.

He just sat quiet.

“Ignorant but good nevertheless.”

“And here I thought you were being nice to me.” Hoseok said.

“No, really. I think you’re good, but you’re lacking some manners.” Kihyun hesitated to say the last part, “and maybe the company of God?”

Hoseok rolled his eyes he wasn’t going through that again.

“If you’re curious about how I turned out this way, I was never a child of God. I did act like it yes, but I never believed an ounce of what I was told. I never believed the existence of God himself. Whatever my parents may have told you, it’s completely false. I don’t buy this religious scheme. I was forced into it. I wasn’t born with it. I’m not cursed, and I’m not possessed. I’m not a believer and I don’t think that is something difficult to understand.” Hoseok said hastily. A bit of frustration evident in his tone.

“But my mom said—”

“Your mom only knows what my parents had told her. She knows nothing and so do you, Hyungwon and everybody.”

The stare he gave Kihyun sent chills.

He decided it was better for him to change the subject, and since he didn’t want to talk about his past, or his beliefs, he decided to ask about something else.

“Can I ask you about...”

“Why I freaked out in class?” Hoseok finished the question for him, “Nothing. I just don’t like being touched.”

Kihyun pursed his lips, “You were fine just now.”

_‘I wasn’t’_

“Yeah, I advise you to stop doing that.” Hoseok popped some candy in his mouth.

“Doing what?”

“Overly touching me. It makes me uncomfortable.” Hoseok answered around a mouthful of candy.

“Do I make you flustered?” Kihyun joked to lighten up the mood, nudging his shoulder.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, you’re definitely not my type.”

Kihyun laughed, “‘I don’t swing your way’ would’ve been a better reply. What you said gives off another impression.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, it kind of implies homosexuality?”

Hoseok took few seconds to reply, he could feel his heartbeat reaching up his ears in anticipation, “And what if I was a homosexual?”

“That’s... Well, you know, not normal.”

“Just like how it’s not normal to be a non-believer.” Hoseok suggested sarcastically.

“Exactly.” Kihyun agreed, not catching the sarcasm.

Hoseok looked away from Kihyun, nodding. Of course, what did he expect from a Christian conservative…

Acceptance? Hoseok knows that is something he will never get.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaah im scared this fic reached over 10k words hoW??
> 
> also how we feeling? lemme know. 
> 
> thank u for reading :з kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> twitter: @luxseok ♡


	4. Chapter 4

It was half past five in the morning when the Janitor opened the doors, one by one until he reached the auditorium. It was quiet, just like how it is every day. That, until he realized he was not alone. Two figures were splayed out on the big stage, one was sleeping on his back with his bag supporting his head, while the second had his head rested on his lap. Fear washed over the janitor’s body as he realized the situation. Leaving students at school was a threat to his job, no matter if they sneaked in or were left behind, the fingers will be pointed at him. He knew he wasn’t too cautious for the past few days. He knew he was in trouble. Wasting no time, the man ran up to where they were.

 

“Hey!” he shook the two students.

 

Being a light sleeper, Hoseok was the first to wake up.

 

“What are you doing here?” The janitor asked, worry evident in his tone.

 

Hoseok sat up carefully, watching Kihyun sleeping soundly, head on his lap.

 

“We got locked up yesterday,” Hoseok answered, looking up at the man, “You left without checking the place first, didn’t you?”

 

The janitor started blabbering excuses.

 

“Save it.” Hoseok removed Kihyun’s head from his lap before standing up, bag over his shoulder, “Wake him up. Be gentle with him, he could get a bit timid.”

 

Hoseok decided to go home to freshen up since he had time before school starts. He sneakily opened up the front door. Waking his parents was the last thing he wanted for now. But little did he know, one of them was already waiting for him.

 

“Where have you been?”

 

His mother.

 

Hoseok froze in his place. “I-I was...” it was hard to come up with an excuse. He could’ve made up some old excuses like staying out with friends, or crashing at someone’s he knew, but it won’t work this time being in a new different place, where he is a stranger to everyone.

 

“Hoseok,” his mother peeked towards the stairs in fear of her husband showing up, before walking to her son, “I stayed up all night waiting for you! I had to lie to your father and tell him you were out late with Kihyun,” She hissed, “And you know what’s funny? Mrs. Yoo called at three in the morning asking if Kihyun was sleeping over!”

 

Hoseok tensed, “I was with him last night.”

 

“I know! I know you were out with him last night. That’s why I had to lie to her too!” She ran her hand through her short hair in frustration, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

 

“But mother, you don’t know what happened. We didn’t mean to-”

 

“I don’t care what you were doing, go to your room and change you, look like a mess. And don’t let your father realize you weren’t home yesterday.” She cut him off with a strict tone.

 

Hoseok nodded, he knew explaining things wouldn’t matter anyway. It has always been this way.

 

Before he reached the stairs, he heard his mother call again, “Kihyun better be home by now. Also, I don’t want anyone knowing about this, understand?”

 

“I understand,”

 

“One more thing.” She walked over to the stairs, standing next to him, “We’re having dinner at the Yoo’s today, I expect you to act properly.”

 

Hoseok watched his mother go up the stairs first before rolling his eyes. Today was so unanticipated.

 

 

 

Kihyun walked down the empty halls of the school, finally reaching the locker room. Opening his locker, Kihyun took out a set of clean uniform before changing and folding the old ones in. He went to the restrooms, washed his face and fixed his hair. It was already late for him to go back home and change there so he decided to finish up before 8. He wondered where and when did Hoseok leave, but now wasn’t the time to think about it. By the time he finished up, students were already walking into the building and it took Kihyun a minute to spot his friend.

 

“Hyungwon!”

 

Kihyun ran up to him before taking his phone from his hand. Fingers running all over the screen frantically, typing his mother a message assuring her he was fine.

 

“Why are you using my phone?”

 

“Mine died yesterday and I couldn’t talk to my mom. She must be worried sick.” Kihyun pressed send and handed the phone back.

 

Hyungwon took his phone back, “You didn’t go home last night?”

 

Kihyun shook his head, “It’s a long story.”

 

“Ok, you’re not bailing on me this time. Tell me where have you been?” Hyungwon crossed his arms.

 

Kihyun knew he had to tell him eventually, so why not now, “We got locked in here yesterday.”

 

“Oh, okay. At first I thought you were spending the night out or something.” Hyungwon laughed in relief.

 

“As if being locked at school is better.” Kihyun chuckled.

 

“If it’s without me, then yes.” Hyungwon shoved his phone in his pocked, “How did it happen?”

 

“I fell asleep.”

 

“I’m not even surprised. Who were you with anyway?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You said ‘we’, who’s the unlucky person?” the younger joked.

 

“Well. Uh. Promise you won’t freak out,”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Kihyun took a deep breath before saying, “It’s Hoseok.”

 

Oh, Hyungwon should’ve known.

 

“Hoseok?!” He yelled in surprise. Kihyun was quick to place his hand over the younger’s lips.

 

“Shh! You promised not to freak out!” The older slowly removed his hand once Hyungwon nodded like crazy. “Everyone is looking at us,” Kihyun pointed out, watching the passing students shoot them curious looks.

 

“You’re telling me _that_ and expect me to not lose my shit?”

 

Kihyun shrugged.

 

Hyungwon leaned in to whisper, “How did you end up sleeping together?”

 

Kihyun shot his head up, with a loud “Sleeping together?!”

 

“You told me you fell asleep, didn’t you?”

 

“Oh!” Kihyun laughed nervously, “You really do pay attention to what I say, Jesus Christ.”

 

“So?” Hyungwon felt his patience running out.

 

“We didn’t sleep together,” Kihyun opened his mouth to speak again but nothing came out. Maybe he was too embarrassed to admit it.

 

“Say it.”

 

Kihyun knew that avoiding Hyungwon’s stare won’t be much of a help, but talking might be, “I kind of… fell asleep on… like,” he tried gesturing with his hand, placing them on top of each other.

 

Kihyun started mumbling nonsense.

 

“You fell asleep on top of him?” Hyungwon finished for him

 

“Yes!” Kihyun snapped his finger, laughing before realizing what Hyungwon said, “Wait no, like, I fell asleep on his shoulder. I was tired, and he was there and… That’s all.” He decided to end it here, telling him about how he fell asleep on Hoseok’s lap won’t help the situation.

 

“Kihyun,” Hyungwon sighed.

 

“I know. Don’t worry. It happened once. Accidentally! It won’t happen again.”

 

Hyungwon didn’t answer, but nodded instead.

 

“But,” Kihyun began again, “I feel like Hoseok… might not be who we think he is.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Kihyun shrugged, “I don’t know, but I have this feeling telling me that Hoseok is not as bad as we think.”  

 

“Do you hear what you’re saying, Hyung?” the younger’s expression changed to something else, but it was obvious that he was waiting for Kihyun to laugh about it and tell him he was joking because a statement like that— no, feelings like that towards someone like Hoseok raises the red flags.

 

Kihyun nodded, “I think he might be misunderstood, maybe he is a good person.”

 

Hyungwon shook his head, “No! Listen to me, you need to get these thoughts out of your head. Hoseok is no good. He is not a good guy.”

 

“I don’t see him as a bad guy, honestly.”

 

“Kihyun, if that’s how you really feel, you’re being manipulated,” Hyungwon chuckled in disbelief, “I can’t believe you’re here telling me this.”

 

“You’re saying this because you never got to know him yourself.”

 

“And you’re saying this because you had a good encounter with him a once or two.” Hyungwon shot back.

 

“Why are you getting so defensive over this?” Kihyun raised his voice unconsciously, not realizing he was the one getting overly defensive in the argument.

 

“I’m trying to knock some sense back into this head of yours,” The taller took a deep breath, “I know Hoseok better than you!”

 

“You really don’t know him, stop saying that you do.”

 

“Hyung…”

 

“You only know him because you heard about him, not because you took time to get to know him.”

 

Hyungwon watched Kihyun getting angry with every passing second. “You’re getting yourself worked up for nothing, Hyung.”

 

“At least I’m not talking crap behind people’s backs, that’s for sure.” Kihyun mocked. “I advise you keep him out of your mouth instead of shaping things to fit into this whole sick scenario of yours.”

 

Kihyun had a point. But the way he spoke left Hyungwon feeling like he was the one at fault for simply watching over the older. Hyungwon knew Kihyun better than anyone else. The trust Kihyun has, he easily gives. He thinks that everybody is trustworthy, that they’re good human as much as he is. But Kihyun doesn’t see that its wrong to trust others, to give chances. He believed everyone has good in them no matter how bad they were. No matter how much he warned him, Hyungwon knew this heart of Kihyun was going to be taken advantage of eventually. And maybe he should let Kihyun face it to understand his point.

 

“I understand.” Hyungwon pressed his lips together with a nod, “If that’s how you see him, so be it. I’ll get going.”

 

Kihyun’s anger washed away once Hyungwon was out of sight. He knew he was harsh to the other, but he couldn’t stand the thought of hatred. The hatred people had on Hoseok didn’t make any sense to him. That’s the point he was trying to deliver. But he failed.

 

“God,” he sighed.  

 

 

 

Kihyun didn’t skip classes for the day. Thanks to Hoseok’s help the day before, Kihyun was able to finish most of the preparations for the event that will take place the next day. He was excited but nervous at the same time, but he knew he did a good job arranging everything. Thoughts of the event were circling in his head as he lived through a normal, boring day at school, until the recess bell rang.

 

“Hoseok!” Kihyun called for the other as he saw him make his way to the cafeteria.

 

Hoseok turned around, seeing Kihyun run towards him.

 

“You were in most of my classes today!” He said excitedly, catching his breath.

 

“Yeah, the principal fixed my schedule to match yours.” Hoseok said.

 

“That’s great! We should sit next to each other then. I can help you better that way.” Kihyun offered. Hoseok just nodded, “You’re heading to the cafeteria? Let’s go together.”

 

Kihyun walked ahead, expecting Hoseok to tag along, but he didn’t. The younger realized it later, looking past his shoulder at the other, “You’re not coming?”

 

Hoseok fixed his bag awkwardly, “Aren’t you supposed to hang out with Hyungwon?”

 

Kihyun stood quiet for a second.

 

“I’m not really comfortable around someone like him,” Hoseok continued.

 

“I don’t feel like sitting with him today.” Kihyun walked back to Hoseok, circling his arm, “Come on, my treat!”  

 

Hoseok sensed something off with the way Kihyun spoke about his friend, but he was in no position to question it.

 

The cafeteria was crowded as usual. The line to the food court was long. Hoseok felt uncomfortable standing right by Kihyun in line. He wasn’t the type to wait in lines to get food, he was a vending machine type of person. Standing like this made him feel like was the center of attention. Luckily for him, the line started moving fast. Taking a step ahead, the two were stopped as a group of students cut into the line, standing right in front of them.

 

Hoseok was the first to act, taking a step towards the them but Kihyun stopped him.

 

“Excuse me?” Kihyun called for them.

 

He was ignored.

 

“Hey,” Kihyun tried again, “You’re cutting in line.”

 

One of them turned around, looking at Kihyun before nudging their friend, “Baro, look at this.”

 

Baro turned to look at Kihyun, “Can we help you?”

 

“Yeah. You just cut in line. You should wait for your turn.”

 

Baro turned to his friend before breaking into a fit of laughter, “Man, who cares?”

 

“Dude, isn’t this the president of the student council?”

 

“You mean the school snitch?”

 

The group started laughing again.

 

“Back off, tiny.” Kihyun was roughly pushed away by the big guy. Hoseok was quick to catch him. The way Hoseok walked past Kihyun towards the group was alarming, the younger was quick to react, stepping in his way.

 

“Stop, we can’t afford getting you in trouble again.” Kihyun pushed him back to a safe distance.

 

“He pushed you!” Hoseok was fuming by now.

 

“I know and It’s not worth making a fuss out of it.” Kihyun tried to calm him down. “I can deal with it myself, don’t worry.”

 

Hoseok’s breathing slowed down as he averted his look from the group to Kihyun.

 

“You look scary,” Kihyun chuckled nervously, “It’s fine, I promise!”

 

The older was obviously not happy, but the last thing he wanted is making the younger one feel the same.

 

“Here, let’s go sit on the Elite table!”

 

“Elite table?” Hoseok repeated questionably, “The hell with that name?”

 

Kihyun laughed, “It’s a table for the student council members, we always sit there whenever we have some projects or stuff to discuss, or maybe to just hang out. I’ll let you sit on it, even though you’re not a member.”

 

“What’s the special treatment for?”

 

“For being a good boy,” Kihyun joked.

 

Hoseok grimaced, “I hated that, don’t say it again.”

 

Kihyun laughed again, resulting a small smile to appear on Hoseok’s lips.

 

“Look at you smiling,” Kihyun cooed, “You should smile more.”

 

“Yeah, don’t get used to it, church boy.” Hoseok answered, his smile long gone, and the other decided not to question it anymore.

 

Once the two made it to the empty table, they sat down, hands also empty.

 

“I still have some M&M’s in my bag.” Hoseok started.

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “No, we haven’t eaten anything since last night! Wait here I’ll get us something from the vending machine.”

 

After placing his bag on the chair next to Hoseok, Kihyun left. One minute later, two students Hoseok couldn’t recognize, placed their trays on the table.

 

“Hoseok?”

 

Upon hearing his name, Hoseok noticed the one behind them, placing his tray after, “I said its Hyung for you.”

 

Hyungwon was surprised to see Hoseok sitting on their table. There was no way he joined the student council. It’s either that, or he may have not recognized where he was sitting at.

 

“I don’t think you can sit here,” said one of the students.

 

“Yeah, this table is only for the student council members,” another joined.

 

“Hoseok—Hyung, I’m sorry but you can choose a different table.” Hyungwon added.

 

“No, he is sitting here,” Kihyun came back, “I asked him to sit here.”

 

Hyungwon held a cold look on his face, “I don’t think so. This table is-”

 

“You can’t decide who should sits here or not as long as I’m okay with it.” Kihyun placed a tray of cold vending machine sandwiches on the table.

 

Hoseok felt he was in the wrong place, being the center of the argument. He quickly stood up, not wanting the two friends to argue over him sitting or not any longer.

 

“I’ll go sit outside,” Hoseok spoke, “You two can continue arguing childishly over who sits where.”

 

“Hoseok, wait,” Hoseok ignored him, walking straight out, “Way to go, Hyungwon.”

 

 

 

Kihyun spotted Hoseok by the football court, sitting alone, the small yellow M&M’s bag in his hand. Hoseok wasn’t aware of Kihyun’s presence when suddenly a sandwich almost slapped his face.

 

“I said I’ll get you something to eat,” he snatched the bag of candy out of Hoseok’s hand, “This sugary junk isn’t good for you.”

 

Hoseok kept chewing on what’s left of it in his mouth, watching Kihyun nag at him with a serious look on his face. Grabbing Hoseok’s hand with his palm open, Kihyun placed the sandwich and tightly closed the other’s fingers around it.

 

“Eat.”

 

Hoseok looked down at the sandwich, realizing it was a tuna sandwich, his least favorite.

 

“I don’t really like tuna.”

 

Kihyun looked up at him, already chewing on his own sandwich, “Oh, you want mine? It only contains greens.”

 

Hoseok shook his head.

 

“These were the only options they had. I thought you wanted the tuna. It’s fine you can have mine.”

 

Kihyun grabbed Hoseok’s sandwich, giving him his.

 

Hoseok noticed how Kihyun scrunched his nose at the sandwich, he obviously didn’t like it as well. But there he was, already biting it.

 

“Don’t force yourself if its not good.” Hoseok tried to suppress his laugh.

 

Kihyun began coughing because the taste was too unbearable. He chugged on the bottle of water to wash the taste away. “God, that was terrible.”

 

“It must be expired for you to react this way.”

 

“Not that I don’t like tuna, I just hate it cold,” Kihyun said, sticking his tongue out in disgust, “I’ll go grab another one,”

 

Kihyun stood up but was quick to fall back on his butt next to Hoseok, who pulled him back to his seat. Before he could complain about Hoseok’s behavior, he watched the other cut his sandwich in half, giving one half to Kihyun.

 

“Here,”

 

“Ah, you don’t have to. I can get—ummph,” Hoseok shoved the piece of loaf into Kihyun’s mouth before he starts another round of pointless talk.

 

Kihyun was embarrassed to talk, so he chewed silently.

 

“So,” Kihyun was about to start after few minutes of silence.

 

Hoseok rolled his eyes, ‘does this boy ever shut up?’

 

“My name is Kihyun by the way.”

 

Hoseok stopped eating, looking at him like he was insane, “I… know?”

 

“Then why do you keep calling me Church boy? do you see me call you Wonho?”

 

“What’s up with Wonho?” Hoseok looked offended by the remark.

 

“You know, _Wonho_.”

 

“You’re wrong if you think that will offend me, _Church boy_.” Hoseok looked back down at his half-eaten sandwich, not realizing he was smiling big.

 

Kihyun smiled at the view, appreciating a one that wasn’t frequent to see.

 

 

 

 

The sun was setting when Hoseok made it home. He wanted nothing but to go to his room and sleep on his bed. And maybe use a bit of muscle relief gel for his back that was aching due to sleeping on the wooden hard floor last night.

 

“Welcome home, son.” His father greeted, and he bowed back.

 

“Go take a shower and change into something decent, we’re leaving for the Yoo’s in an hour.” His mother reminded him.

 

 _‘Shit’_ Hoseok totally forgot about it. The last thing he wanted was to go out right now. But he didn’t have a choice but to obey.

 

“Hoseok,” His mother knocked on his door, “I’m coming in.”

 

Hoseok was already dressed by the time his mother walked in. She carefully closed the door behind her and sat next to her son on the bed.

 

“Hoseok,” She grabbed his hand, holding into it tightly, “I know I’ve been harsh on you this morning. But I’m trying to protect you, I promise.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Look at me, sweetie,” she waited until he turned to her, she gently removed the hair that was covering his forehead, revealing an old scar, softly brushing her thumb over it, “I want you to listen to me. I love you, and I’d die if something bad happens to you.”

 

“Don’t say that.”

 

“I mean it,”

 

“No, you don’t,” Hoseok removed her hands away, “You’d have been long gone if you meant what you were saying, and you know it.”

 

His mother sat in her place, feeling helpless, “I love you, baby, and I’m sorry.”

 

Hoseok knew his mother was just as helpless as he was. He knew that if she were to protect him, it’ll throw them both into the fire. The least his mother could do, is to stay silent. That will save them, or at least one of them. All her worry, regret, and hurt could’ve been gone if she really wanted to, that’s what Hoseok believed. But he knew what his mother desired, and that was his father. Being helpless is what she chose to be.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you downstairs.” She excused herself, not wanting to go through the talk they always end up having.

 

 

 

Kihyun walked into the house, seeing his mother arrange the table excitedly, humming to some song he overheard on the radio. His father by her side, helping her with the plates. The atmosphere was filled with joy and excitement. Not that Kihyun wasn’t used to such thing, but giving the fact that he wasn’t home last night and that is how his parents were acting, was— weird. He made his presence known by clearing his throat. 

 

His mother was the first to look up, “Oh, Kihyunnie!” She walked to him and held his shoulders, guiding him all the way up to his room, ignoring his protests.

 

“Can I at least ask what’s going on?”

 

“I need you to dress up, right now! No more talking!” She closed the door, leaving him dumbfounded.

 

Kihyun did as he was told, going downstairs, he found the dining room beautifully organized.

 

“Ok, what’s up with you two today?”

 

The doorbell rang before the two had a chance to answer, “Go open the door!”

 

Kihyun made his way to the door, surprised to see the Lee’s standing on the other side. He quickly greeted them.

 

“Evening, darling.” Mrs. Lee smiled.

 

“Welcome, come in.” Kihyun let them in. The two were followed by Hoseok.

 

“Oh, Hoseok.” Kihyun was surprised to see him too. Last time, Hoseok made it clear that he hated coming over.

 

“This is my first time seeing you in something other than the school uniform.” Hoseok found himself saying, and he wanted to punch himself hearing how he said it out loud.

 

Kihyun looked at his own outfit, laughing as he realized it, “Yeah. Come in.”

 

“Oh, you made it on time! Dinner is ready, let’s sit on the table.” Mrs. Yoo called joyfully.

 

The two families sat on the round table. Kihyun was the last to join, taking a seat beside Hoseok.

 

“I’m really happy to have everyone around. To have two families gather around a table like this, I’m thankful.” Mr. Yoo started, “Let’s join in for a prayer to thank our Lord for this occasion.”

 

Everyone extended their hands, joining in a prayer. Hoseok was doubting whether he should accept or decline, but that wasn’t a given choice when his mother held into his hand, Kihyun holding into the other. He hated that he was forced into it, but he thought that he will let this one go out of courtesy. Looking down to his empty plate, Hoseok heard Mr. Yoo start the prayer.

 

“Dear Heavenly Father, we thank thee for thy food. For our souls, feed us the bread of life and help us do our part with kind, and loving deeds.”

 

“Amen,” Said everyone.

 

“Everyone, please help yourselves.” Mrs. Yoo invited.

 

As everyone began digging in, the small conversations began.

 

“So, how’s it going at the church?” Mr. Lee asked the pastor.

 

“Nothing much really. The usual.” The pastor replied, “I’d say this week have been a bit rough but we’re still going, that of course, with the help of my son, Kihyun.”

 

Kihyun smiled, “All thanks to you, father.”

 

“Oh, speaking of, Kihyun is holding a religious event tomorrow night at school.” Mrs. Yoo added, looking to her guests, “It’s an open invitation, you should come!”

 

“That’s a wonderful idea! What do you think, darling?” Mr. Lee waited for his wife who nodded excitedly.

 

“We’re definitely coming!” she smiled, looking at Kihyun, “If I were your mother, I’d never stop bragging about having such a kid like you, Kihyun.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Lee.” Kihyun smiled politely before realizing something, “By the way, dad, I left the topics that will be discussed at the event on your desk this morning! I know I’m late, but I hope you read them.”

 

“I did. Don’t worry.” He nodded, “And are you prepared for tomorrow? I hope you got everything sorted out.”

 

Kihyun smiled, a big one, “Yeah, thankfully, the only thing left is meeting the team of students that will volunteer tomorrow to ensure things run smoothly with the guests. Mr. Choi told me not to worry but I’m kind of skeptical about it because I want to make sure I got everything in hand.” He then turned towards Hoseok, “Other than that, I managed to finish everything thanks to Hoseok here, we stayed up all night yesterday at the auditorium working.”

 

Mrs. Yoo slowly placed her drink down, “All night?”

 

Hoseok and his mother were alarmed, their heads shot up towards the young one.

 

“Yeah, we finished at 2 am maybe?” Kihyun answered.

 

Mrs. Yoo’s face held a worried look, “Wait, weren’t you supposed to be at Hoseok’s?”

 

That question grabbed Mr. Lee’s attention.

 

“What do you—” Mr. Lee was about to ask, before his wife cut him off.

 

“Hoseok darling, could you pass me the bread?”

 

Hoseok glanced at Kihyun before passing the bread and the realization hits the younger later.

 

Of course, that’s why Kihyun’s mother wasn’t worried today, because she thought Kihyun was staying over at Hoseok’s. She had nothing to worry about. He had never stayed out late without noting his mother first, let alone spending the whole night out.

 

Kihyun cleared his throat and fixed his pose. Looking at Hoseok, he wondered if his mother was assuming things or Hoseok was the one that came up with the idea of him staying at his place. But if that’s the case, why didn’t Hoseok tell him about it? or at least hinted it. Why would Hoseok lie at the first place? It didn’t make any sense to Kihyun. The situation he was put in was so uncomfortable as the question was left hanging awkwardly, he had to excuse himself to take time to think about it alone.

 

Standing up, Kihyun made his way to the bathroom, but before he closed the door, Hoseok sneaked in after him, locking the door behind them.

 

“Why did you lie?” Kihyun was forward with what was bothering him.

 

“I didn’t lie.” A mere reply came from Hoseok.

 

“Yeah? Then why would my mom assume that I’m sleeping over at yours when we don’t even know each other for that long?” Kihyun looked unfamiliarly intimidating as he confronted the older one.

 

“I have no idea but one thing I know is that I did not lie.” Hoseok held his stance.

 

“Yes, you did! I may lie sometimes but I hate lying to my parents!”

 

“You didn’t lie to your parents though. Calm down.”

 

The last word added fuel into the fire, “Calm down? You put me in an uncomfortable situation and expect me to calm down? Hoseok…” Kihyun sighed, “People are pointing their knives at you. I trusted you, and I truly believed you were a good person.”

 

Hoseok narrowed his eyes in disbelief, “I never asked you to believe or have faith in me, but if this is what it takes for you to lose your trust in me, then go ahead. Not that I’m a foreign to the scene.”

 

Kihyun looked at him apologetically, “I’m sorry if you found what I said a bit harsh. But I’d rather be exposed doing something wrong rather than lie to my parents to look good.”

 

Hoseok sat quiet for a moment, debating whether to tell the truth or not. If he did say, it’ll only make his own mother look bad in front of Kihyun, and he didn’t want that. He would rather have the blame on him than his mother because she did not intent for it to end up the way it did. She tried to protect them by lying but it backfired, he can’t let her take the bullet, especially when it comes to Kihyun. The boy was nothing but a good soul to him, to everyone, and the thought of him being upset at his mother was unbearable.

 

“I’ll go explain things to my mom.” Kihyun twisted the doorknob, ready to leave but Hoseok blocked his way.

 

“Kihyun,” Hoseok said his name, “I didn’t lie.” he repeated, genuinely.

 

Kihyun’s eyes were locked on Hoseok’s. Searching for the same sincerity that was present in his voice. His head was spiraling with millions of rushing thoughts, of should he believe him or not. But it was there, the tiny flicker that screams the truth, deep down in his orbs. And as much as Kihyun hated it, he knew he was easy to forgive if a look like that was all it takes.

 

Kihyun ignored him and went to open the door, heart heavy leaving Hoseok unanswered after hearing a faint ‘I promise.’ right behind. Right now, he needed nothing but to stay alone and collect his thoughts about the situation.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll have to excuse myself to go to bed.” Kihyun held the back of his chair once he was back in the dining room, pushing it a bit forward back in it’s place.

 

“But you haven’t finished your plate,” his father pointed, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m not really hungry. I’m a bit dizzy, some sleep well help.” Kihyun nodded to his parents and the guest before turning on his heels, almost colliding into Hoseok who was standing right behind him wearing the same look that is full of confidence. Kihyun stared at him for ten seconds that felt like a lifetime before he left the room.

 

Mrs. Yoo stood up quietly, following after her son. Mrs. Lee watched Hoseok, eyes filled with many questions but he only ignored her.

 

“Kihyun!”

 

His mother fastened her steps to catch her son who was about to close the door on himself.

 

“What, mom? I’m tired.”

 

“You weren’t at Hoseok’s yesterday, were you?” she asked.

 

Silence.

 

“Can we talk about that tomorrow?” Kihyun asked softly.

 

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me where have you been yesterday!” his mother replied firmly.

 

“I’m tired and it’s a lot to explain. Please,” Kihyun pulled the door wide enough to hold her hands, “I can’t keep my eyes open.”

 

His mother looked convinced by his acting, finally nodding in hesitation.

 

“You promise.”

 

“I promise.” He smiled, kissing her cheeks, “Goodnight.” Kihyun shut the door close before she could respond.

 

Once he was alone in his room, he let out a loud sigh, eyes tightly shut. He recalled what happened today. It started weird, not having Hoseok by his side when he woke up, to the break where they spent some good time together, up until now, where it ended in Hoseok lying to him. But was it a lie? The way Hoseok spoke, and how he assured him, it was sincere. But there was absolutely no reason for Hoseok to lie about Kihyun’s whereabouts. Why would he? Kihyun didn’t know if he was being cautious or overreacting but one thing was taking up his mind. The same thought running over and over in his head.

 

_‘You’re being manipulated.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok dont jump me i know im late lol but here's a heavy chapter and the next one im sooo excited for!!! its kihyun's event and yall when i tell u im already SCREAMING.. ok. no spoilers but i want to spoil ;-; 
> 
> anyway im so happy reading your comments and lovely messages on cc. it means so much!! wish i can give much better than i already do ♡ 
> 
> comment to let me know what you think 
> 
> OR
> 
> talk to me on twitter: @luxseok :з


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one... is a rollercoaster. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

The time that Kihyun spent diving into the depth of his thoughts seemed to go on for eternity. But it only took him 30 minutes of flipping right and left on his bed in a helpless attempt to sleep to realize that a walk outside would do the trick for him.

 

In slow steps to avoid an unwanted disturbance, Kihyun walked down the stairs to see his mom at the front door.

 

“You’re going somewhere?”

 

His mom turned at the voice, seeing Kihyun in his jacket, seemingly going out as well.

 

“Yeah,” she lift up a piece of clothing, “Mrs. Lee left her scarf. I thought I should return it to her since we live close by.”

 

Kihyun thought for a moment before talking again, “I’m going for a walk. I can return it to her.”

 

Mrs. Yoo furrowed her eyebrow at the offer, “But you said you were tired.”

 

“I am. Was. I think I just need some fresh air.” He walked up to her, taking the scarf, “Which street is their house located on?”

 

His mother shook the expression away before answering, “It’s down the street, house number 14.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Kihyun!” His mother called, “If they’re asleep don’t bother them!”

 

Kihyun laughed, “I know, mom.”

 

 

The walk down the street was quiet. Empty, only the force of the soft breeze playing with his hair. Dancing leafs here and there and that’s about it. Silence, just what he needed. The only thing accompanying him apart from his thoughts were the stars above, shining so bright in a dark night.

 

The walk was short, Kihyun wished it was longer. Long enough to match his stream of thoughts.

 

There it was _house no. 14._

 

Taking a step towards the porch, a sudden rush of regret came into him. What if he went up there, knocked on the door, and the wrong person answered?

 

No. Definitely not.

 

As he was inching closer to the door, and much to his relief, he found it open, not fully but it was open. Avoiding Hoseok was a success, or so he hopes.

 

Kihyun reached for the doorbell but a voice was quick to stop him from pressing it.

 

“I am tired of you.”

 

The voice of Mr. Lee was loud.

 

“Every time, Hoseok, every time. Your apologizes mean nothing anymore, do you realize that? Saying sorry wont solve anything as long as you don’t change!”

 

Kihyun decided to leave because he wasn’t supposed to eavesdrop and that was not his intention. Setting the scarf in front of the door, the next words he heard made him incapable of moving.

 

“I regret keeping you.”

 

A chilling silence took place.

 

“I wish you didn’t.” Kihyun heard Hoseok say.

 

That’s it. Kihyun had heard enough. And he hated himself for it. A family having a fight shouldn’t be any of his concerns. Even if he learned that late.

 

 

 

Kihyun woke up late, not realizing he hit the snooze button more than he should have. He was welcomed by the smell of fresh, heavenly tofu stew once he made it downstairs. But no, the event takes place today and he must go meet the organizing team plus the student volunteers who’ll be helping along. The tofu stew can wait for another day.

 

“Good afternoon,” he kissed his mom’s cheek and hasted to the door.

 

“Afternoon love— where are you going?”

 

“I’m in a hurry,” he slipped his shoe on, bouncing on one foot to squeeze the other in. “I’ll go now. Dad, please don’t be late I expect you an hour early!”

 

“Sure.” His father assured, “Take care, son.”

 

 

 

Hoseok was already at school, much to everyone’s, especially the principal’s, surprise. Despite having an argument with his father a day earlier, and having basically been grounded for what’s left of the weekend, here he was, present at the location where a religious event would be held. Two of the things he hates the most combined, school and religion.

 

But he doesn’t care, he was here for Kihyun and Kihyun only. He owed him an apology and that’s what mattered at the moment.

 

 

Hoseok was seated on the front row inside the big auditorium, the spot where he sat the first time he came here. He saw a group of students whispering among themselves, their focus was on him. The whisper became evidently heated before one was pushed out of the group, looking frightened. Hoseok focused on him, seeing how he was talking hesitant steps towards him and eventually he was there, right in front of Hoseok.

 

“H-Hi.”

 

Hoseok replied with an expectant look.

 

“Ok. You don’t talk, um,” the student took a deep breath before wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

 

“What?”

 

The student looked between his friends and Hoseok before deciding to talk, “This seat, along with the other seats on the front row are, like, r-reserved...?”

 

An ugly forced smile plastered on the student’s face, hiding the fact that he was about to pass out any second.

 

“S-So, can you p-please..” The student took several steps back when he saw Hoseok standing up. Oddly enough, Hoseok just walked away and sat far at the back.

 

It’s been an hour and Kihyun was still not present which worried the team. The volunteers had already made it into the auditorium, lost because the one who was supposed to guide them to their positions is not there yet. It’s not like they didn’t know their exact roles, but having the leader slash host around is a must.

 

“Everyone, can I have your attention please?” one of the students began loudly.

 

The whole group gave him their full attention, “Since the president of the student council isn’t present yet, and is not answering my calls,” he whispered the last part. “I’ll be taking it from here.”

 

The volunteers began a series of complains, the student spoke again before the auditorium become a messy chaotic place.

 

“I get you’re only here for your grades, rest assured, you’ll get a bonus on every subject you take. All I’m asking now is for you to cooperate.”

 

“And when is that president of yours coming?” asked a voice that Hoseok immediately recognized. It was no other than the kid from yesterday, Baro.

 

“Soon. I promise. Now if you please take your registered locations—”

 

“Dude, either you bring whoever is in charge here or I’m not moving anywhere.” Baro cut him off, gaining a few approving nods from his friends.

 

The student adjusted his glasses, “Listen, we need to work fast, we got no time to argue about this right now.”

 

Baro moved to one of the front seats, sitting down, one leg over the other, “I didn’t sign up as a volunteer to be bossed around like this. If you have a problem with me demanding better leadership call your president over.”

 

The inconvenience caused by Baro had left other student volunteers lost and confused. In a way, Baro was right, and that embarrassed the other student. Not that it was his fault anyway.

 

Hoseok watched the whole thing unfold quietly.

 

“Okay. Fine.” The student nodded, “I’ll have to ask you to leave the auditorium if you’re not here to help.”

 

“Will not do.” Baro signaled for his friend to take a seat beside him.

 

“Aright, you can stay. But I’ll need you and your friends off the front seats so we can add the name tags. They’re reserved.” The student pointed out.

 

“How about no?”

 

“How about yes,” Hoseok walked up to him.

 

Baro looked up to see someone he doesn’t recognize, “And you are?”

 

“You sure do love to ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” Hoseok asked, his tone seemed a bit chilling but Baro wont admit that.

 

“I do. Answer my question?”

 

“You’re about to know if you don’t get your ass out of here right now.”

 

The atmosphere changed into a heated, intense one with the two having their eyes connected for a minute. Their surroundings are suddenly nonexistent, as their main focus was solely on each other. One thing was between them and that was a feeling of anger. A one sided anger.

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Baro stood up.

 

Hoseok tried holding himself from punching the kid, he had almost, _almost_ , did that yesterday.

 

And he wont hesitate to do it today.

 

“I don’t want to use force.”

 

Baro laughed, “Oh, how scary.”

 

“Do not provoke me.”

 

Baro took a step ahead, “While I wait for that motherfucker of a president to show up, I don’t mind a little time to spare on you.”

 

Hoseok tightened his grip.

 

“What is going on here?” Mr. Choi walked towards the two students that were about to jump each other, the student from earlier following behind him.

 

“Baro refuses to work with us. Instead, he decided to be mulish while we’re running out of time.” the student complained.

 

“And where is Kihyun?!” the principal demanded.

 

“I can’t reach him at the moment.”

 

“I’ll try to contact him. Wait here.”

 

Hoseok waited until the principal walked away before he turned to Baro, “Leave.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I really don’t want to take it the hard way,” Hoseok whispered, it was intimidating. But again, Baro won’t admit that, “either you leave these guys alone or-”

 

“Or what? What are you going to do, buffy?” he laughed at the distasteful nickname. “You’re so concerned about these guys, it’s kinda cute. I hope they repay you good down there.”

 

Across the auditorium, Hyungwon stood there, observing everything.

 

 

 

Kihyun ran into the auditorium, breathless from all the running he had to do to get there. He knew he was late, he knew he would be blamed by the team but to his surprise, no one paid him any attention.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Kihyun walked to the stage. A mob of students were gathered around the front seats caught his attention. Mumbles and loud whispers were arising within.

 

Kihyun went to see what was the fuss about, “What is going on?” he broke through the crowd to see two students sat down, one was pressing an ice pack against the other’s face. It wasn’t hard for Kihyun to solve the puzzle, one student was beaten, he could tell by the towel and shirt that were covered in blood.

 

“Jesus, what happened to you?” Kihyun asked, the other lifted his face and Kihyun saw it was no other than Baro.

 

“Someone punched him in the face,” some student said.

 

“Yeah, he was knocked out. It was so cool!” another laughed before being nudged by his friend.

 

Kihyun looked back at him, “Are you okay?”

 

Baro didn’t answer him.

 

“Can you tell me who did this to you?”

 

No answer.

 

“It’s Hoseok,” Kihyun turned to see Hyungwon shrugging, “I told you he’s up to no good.”

 

 

 

“I understand your concern. And I applaud you for accepting to help him. But sometimes you have to let adults sort some things, trust me they know better.”

 

Kihyun stood in the principal’s office. After hearing the conversation he wasn’t supposed to hear yesterday, Kihyun knew what was waiting for Hoseok wont be easy. He wanted to avoid it. He doesn’t want to see Hoseok hurt. He didn’t care that Hoseok lied to him, him being hurt was the last thing Kihyun wanted for now.

 

“Please, I know it’s serious but I ask you this favor, please don’t tell his parents. Let the two sort it out on their own!” He begged desperately.

 

“I’m sorry Kihyun. His parents are already informed about it.” Mr. Choi stood up, “Hoseok punched a student. He did it will I was present! You know we do not tolerate violence on school grounds. Do I have to repeat our policy for you?”

 

“They know...” Kihyun repeated.

 

“Yes. Now please, you have an event to host in an hour! Go.”

 

Kihyun snapped out of his thoughts, “The event. Yes. Crap.”

 

The event he was planning for should be a priority for now. Hoseok can wait.

 

 

 

The crowd started walking into the auditorium, guests were guided to their seats. Kihyun stood backstage with his father.

 

“Are you ready to go up there?” his father asked.

 

Kihyun smiled, “Yes, I am.”

 

“Don’t be nervous. It’s going to be fine.”

 

“Yeah.” Kihyun checked the time, “20 more minutes.”

 

Mr. Yoo went to his seat after saying few words of support to his son. Kihyun paced back and forth before he saw someone approaching him.

 

“Kihyun,” it was Mrs. Lee.

 

“Oh, Mrs. Lee,” he hugged her briefly.

 

“How are you feeling, darling?”

 

“A bit nervous. But I’ll be fine.”

 

“It’s okay to feel like that.” she squeezed his shoulder softly, a sweet smile on her face.

 

Kihyun sensed something off with the way she opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly.

 

“You have something to say?” Kihyun raised his eyebrows expectedly.

 

“I- I don’t know where to begin.” she stuttered before smiling, “But Hoseok wishes you luck.”

 

Kihyun’s features softened, “Oh.”

 

Silence.

 

“I’ll go to my seat...” She said suddenly.

 

“Sure.”

 

Taking two steps away, she turned around once again.

 

“Just so you know. Hoseok didn’t lie. It was me who did. I’m sorry.”

 

Kihyun couldn’t register what was said because she said it in a rush before she left.

 

What?

 

Kihyun followed her but she was nowhere to be seen in the dark, crowded place. He saw his father giving him a questioning look but his eyes were scanning the place for a trace for Mrs. Lee. She was nowhere to be found.

 

Kihyun checked the time, 10 minutes left.

 

Hoseok.

 

His event.

 

The two were fighting to be on top of his priority list. 

 

But one thing he knew that his ease of mind wont be fulfilled until he fixes his mistake.

 

Seeing he has few minutes on his side, he found himself running down the halls, and out of school. Totally ignoring Hyungwon’s questions that were being yelled behind him.

 

 

 

_House 14._

 

The feeling from yesterday, that of nervousness and fear, is nonexistent this time.

 

This time its just full of regret.

 

The front door was unlocked, Kihyun went up the stairs in hurry. He hasn’t been inside their house before but he knew that Hoseok was going to be in his room. Which room was it, that he didn’t know.

 

He stepped on the herringbone wooden floor that echoed his footsteps in the empty house, down a long hall of closed doors except one that was partially opened. And it was the right one.

 

“Hoseok!” Kihyun rushed into the room as soon as he realized what he saw.

 

Hoseok was sat on the floor, his head and back resting on the bed frame. He had his eyes closed like he was in a deep sleep. Kihyun crouched next to him in a hurry.

 

“Oh my God, are you okay?” Kihyun cried, “Who did this to you?!” he gently grabbed Hoseok’s shoulder without putting too much pressure on it, slowly lifting him up so he can get a closer look at his wounded face.

 

Hoseok had his eyebrows narrowed, presumably in pain. Lips cut and parted, taking in big chunks of air as pain kept pinching into his body from every angle. Few drops of blood stained his white shirt, spreading more with every passing minute. The blue and green bruises and swells were beginning to form underneath his skin. Kihyun stared at his shoulders before taking his hands off them, slowly pulling on the shirt enough to see it. His shoulders weren’t as bad, but they had their share of abuse as they were covered in purple bruises. He probably had his ribs broken giving the dark marks covering the whole area. The only good thing that Hoseok was able to breathe.

 

“Kihyun.” Hoseok managed to talk at last.

 

“Jesus Christ, Hoseok!” Kihyun ran his fingers across Hoseok’s hair, moving it away from his face, taking in the cuts and bruises.

 

It was heartbreaking. The view. The blood. Hoseok.

 

Hoseok lowered his head, hair falling back in place, “Don’t look at me.” He was too embarrassed to be seen at such state, to be concerned about, to be cared about, to be touched.

 

Kihyun gently placed his fingers under his chin, wanting to get a closer look.

 

“Don’t touch me, I told you to stop touching me.” he lifted his hands, shoving Kihyun’s petite fingers away from his face.

 

The last thing Hoseok wanted for now is for him have the same weird, stupid, unnecessary thoughts about Kihyun. He knew he had a hard time dealing with them before, and he wasn’t going to deal with them now.

 

“Let me see your wounds. For God’s sake Hoseok, you’re bleeding terribly!” Kihyun reached into his pocket, pulling out his handkerchief, splitting it in half before dabbing slowly on the bleeding cuts much to Hoseok’s dismay.

 

“Kihyun,”

 

“Shut it for a second. You’re only making it worse by refusing to be treated.” Kihyun argued, “Where can I find some alcohol?”

 

Hoseok grabbed the piece of cloth from Kihyun’s hand, “I’ll do it.”

 

“No!” Kihyun refused, “Look at you! God, I’ll break that asshole’s neck once I see him again!”

 

Hoseok quickly understood who Kihyun was referring to and that was Baro.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Hoseok asked after few minutes of silence.

 

“I’m not doing anything, I’m just helping you. Besides, we need to get you to school. You helped me prepare for this event and its only fair for you if you made it there. I promise I’ll take you to the hospital right after, how does that sound?” Kihyun tried to make light out of the situation.

 

Hoseok just kept looking at him. In awe, delight, or maybe something else, he doesn’t know. All he knows is that as much as he hated having Kihyun seeing him at such state, he was happy Kihyun was by his side. It was a moment before his hand crept up to circle the one that is holding into his face. Unconsciously giving few squeezed of something the both are yet to understand, and it lasted longer than it should have.

 

“Are you going to let go of my hand? Your wounds will get infected.” Kihyun warned.

 

Hoseok continued to hold into it.

 

“I don’t deserve this.” he mumbled.

 

Kihyun frowned. “What?”

 

Hoseok just stared at Kihyun in silence.

 

“I’m sorry.” Hoseok apologized for a reason that is unknown to Kihyun, yet.

 

“For what?”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Hoseok repeated before closing the distance between their faces, lips ghosting over Kihyun’s, “I really am.” One last whisper before it landed gracefully on top of the other one’s.

 

Hoseok moved his lips slowly, ignoring the pain from his cuts, letting in the taste of the forbidden kiss consume him. It was an innocent, harmless kiss.

 

It took few seconds for Hoseok to realize what he did. Backing a bit, Hoseok watched Kihyun only looking back at him. Millions of unsaid words were begging for a chance to be out.

 

 _Say something_.

 

“Kihyun-”

 

Kihyun pulled his hand back, almost falling on his back trying to keep distance between them. “Stay away from me.”

 

“Wait, Kihyun,”

 

He left. Hoseok was alone.

 

Kihyun wandered the street aimlessly when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He had ignored it enough.

 

99+ messages and a couple of missed calls from his father.

 

He picked up to hear his father’s worried tone.

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

And as promised, he made it to school, half an hour later.

 

The looks he received from the council members and especially Hyungwon carried a lot of worry and concern. He was informed that Hyungwon took his place to host the first half of the event following the principal’s orders, which he didn’t mind at all. He saw his father taking the stage to discuss one of the main topics and once he was done, it was Kihyun’s turn to present the next one.

 

Kihyun stood behind the lectern, facing the crowd. He spotted Mrs. Lee and kept eye contact with her for a moment before looking down at the sheet of paper that listed the discussed topics.

 

“For the next topic,” Kihyun scanned the big place with his eyes before continuing, “it is a quite controversial one.”

 

He waited in silence for a whole minute, looking at the big doors, waiting for someone.

 

And that person was Hoseok, who just made it, standing by the exit door, one hand holding into his chest in an attempt to control his breathing, while the other clutching into the handkerchief. It took him a moment to spot Kihyun standing alone on the big stage, finally catching his eye.

 

_‘You’re not my type,’_

 

_‘‘I don’t swing your way’ would’ve been a better reply. What you said gives off another impression’_

 

_‘Like what?’_

 

“Homosexuality.” Kihyun announced the next topic of discussion.

 

_‘I don’t know, it kind of implies homosexuality.’_

 

_‘And what if I was a homosexual?’_

  

Mr. Yoo held into the paper in his hand as he waited for his turn backstage. “No topic about homosexuality is listed here.” he pointed out to Hyungwon who watched his friend in silence.

 

“The horrendous, disgusting act of homosexuality. How a sick, and a predatory movement is being normalized and accepted among our generation and many to come. They claim they were born how they are now. Being gay is a choice. It isn’t something you’re born with.” Kihyun didn’t realize he said that with one breath until he ended the last sentence.

 

He took a deep breath before making an eye contact with Hoseok, continuing, “They will blame it all on religion. They hate God. They hate those who love Him.”

 

Hoseok stood there, feeling his heart grow heavier, more painful with every sentence Kihyun blurts. It was a nightmare that he wasn’t prepared for. He doesn’t hate Kihyun, why would he say that? It seemed like the time was frozen and it was just Hoseok and Kihyun in that place.

 

“To discuss this further, Mr. Yoo.” Kihyun called for his father who was hesitant to go up the stage for a second.

 

Once his father was up, Kihyun walked backstage. Hyungwon stood in front of him.

 

“Something happened.” Hyungwon concluded by the way his friend was acting.

 

Kihyun shook his head before looking up at him, “I’m sorry.”

 

Hyungwon didn’t question it, instead he engulfed his friend in a tight hug.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was tough to write. if you were offended or hurt by what was written, i apologize. it was never my intention. 
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments or talk to me on twitter: @luxseok ♡


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was quiet. It felt like there was a tornado that stirred up everything that stepped into it’s way, leaving everything destroyed behind, waiting for somebody to clean up it’s mess. Hoseok knew that person was him, but he didn’t know where to begin from.

Hoseok didn’t sleep that night. It was difficult to stop his mind from screaming, his heart from aching. He was the one to blame for letting his emotions take over when he should’ve kept it in. Like it should be, forever.

The sound of the doorknob being twisted shook his thoughts away. 

“Hoseok, you’re awake.” His mother peeked. She was nicely dressed and Hoseok wondered where she was going this early.

He hummed.

“Your father and I are leaving to the church, you need something?” 

Hoseok gritted his teeth at the mention of his father, being the last thing he wanted to hear. He shook his head. 

“Alright. Call me if you need something.” 

The door closed and silence took place again. A minute was enough for Hoseok to realize something. He quickly shoved the blankets away, standing up despite the pain in his abdomen that made him hiss. He wore his jacket before running downstairs before he misses his parents.

“Wait!” Hoseok called, “I’m coming with you.”

His mother shot her husband a look, “You do realize we’re going to the church, right?” 

Hoseok nodded.

His father cleared his throat, “As much as I want you to come along, you can’t. Especially not when you look like...” he gestured at his son’s face carelessly, “that.” 

“Honey—” 

“What? Your son’s face is messed up. I can’t have him showing up looking like a mad bulldog, can I?” 

Hoseok bit his tongue.

“But he never requested such a thing in a long time.” 

“I will not accept it. He should know better than to pick up fights.” 

But you made me look like this.

“It’s Sunday, honey. Let him.” 

“I told you he—“ 

“Please.” Hoseok spoke at last. 

His parents were taken aback at the plea. Hoseok was never this insistent. If anything, he wouldn’t sit around asking for approval if he didn’t really mean it. Maybe it was a sign of growth, his parents thought.

Mr. Lee shrugged, “Whatever you want, then.”

Mrs. Lee smiled big, stretching her hand to rest on her son’s back, leading him to walk next to her. 

 

Arriving at the church, the place was quite big. The church Hoseok had never been to before had an interesting architecture and decoration, different from the ones he had been to previously. The ceiling for this one was the most interesting part having it high and painted with a beautiful mix of blue and white shades, representing the heavens above. The light gray walls were tall, decorated with cracks that told how old this building was. The tens of row of wooden benches left on right as Hoseok walked down the aisle behind his parents, were almost empty. And although there weren’t many worshippers, the few present were true to their rituals and faith, listening to the hymns that filled the place, reaching into their spiritual souls. The atmosphere was welcoming and peaceful, a feeling that Hoseok didn’t experience in a long time. 

An atmosphere he didn’t really miss. 

With each step, they got closer to the front pews, and oh boy there he was. 

Kihyun; The sole purpose of his presence at this very place. 

He sat there, listening to the church choir and enjoying their harmony. Very unaware of Hoseok, who was now standing beside him. 

Hoseok took a seat, eyes never leaving Kihyun. It took few minutes for Kihyun to realize that somebody sat next to him. He glanced at Hoseok then back to the choir singers. 

Kihyun’s eyes widened before looking back at the guy sitting next to him, “What—What are you doing here?!” he slid off his seat trying to stay away from Hoseok, and he thanked the heavens both of their parents were sat at the front, totally unaware of the situation.

“Shh!” An old man behind them shushed angrily.

Hoseok grabbed Kihyun’s arm, forcing him to sit back down. “I wanted to talk to you!” 

“There is nothing to talk about!” Kihyun whispered in frustration, “Let go of me!” 

“I really need to explain myself. Hear me out.” 

“Are you aware of your surroundings? We’re in a church, for God’s sake,” Kihyun struggled free, “You don’t belong here!” 

Hoseok stopped for a moment, eyebrows knitted, “Why, is it because I’m not a believer or is it because I’m gay?” 

Kihyun didn’t answer and chose to ignore him. 

“I’m here to explain myself either you hear me out or I will—“ 

“You will what?” Kihyun interrupted, eyes fixed on the choir singers, “force me into hearing you talk?” 

Hoseok let out a fainted ‘yes’, not catching what Kihyun was implying.

Kihyun’s faced him, holding a disgusted look, “You’re sick.” 

Hoseok just stared at him; wanting to scream, wanting to rip that mouth of his, wanting to shut him up forever. But one thing he wanted the most was for Kihyun to listen to him. Hoseok knows he was mistaken, he was here to fix his mistake not to create another one.

And by another one, Hoseok meant to drag Kihyun out of that place that filled him up with nothing but hatred and zero percent intolerance. 

Which is exactly what he was about to do.

“Kihyunnie—“ Mrs. Yoo turned in her seat, surprised to see Hoseok there, face all beat up she barely held her gasp, “Oh, Hoseok?” 

Hoseok forced a smile before sitting properly. 

“You didn’t tell me your son is coming!” She turned to his parents, smiling big, “Welcome, dear. So happy to see you.” 

Kihyun stood up, “We’re leaving. Let’s go mom.” 

“So early?” Mrs. Lee asked.

“Yes.” 

“Did something happen?” Mrs. Yoo asked as she stood up, following her son’s orders.

“No. We’re done, anyway.” he bowed to the Lee’s before trying to squeeze himself out of the row without touching Hoseok.

“We’re not done.” Hoseok whispered, standing up to make room for him. 

Kihyun shot him a challenging look, trying to ignore the bruises on his face that had only gotten worse, before walking past him.

 

“You’re not going to talk, are you?” 

Kihyun was lying on his own bed, his back resting on the headboard. He had his hands on his lap, picking on nonexistent fuzz, trying to ignore the question he had been hearing since last night. 

“I told you, it’s nothing.” he murmured, eyes avoiding Hyungwon’s. 

“Kihyun,” Hyungwon sighed, sitting beside him on the bed, “The way you were babbling yesterday says otherwise.” 

Kihyun shook his head.

“It’s about Hoseok, isn’t it?” 

Kihyun shot his head up at the sudden question, which gave away his answer.

“Did he do something?” Hyungwon asked seriously, “Kihyun, tell me.”

Kihyun fixed his position, crossing his leg. He gulped nervously before shaking his head, “He– He didn’t do anything.” he lowered his head in embarrassment.

“Kihyun—”

“No, really.” he was finally brave enough to look into his friend’s eyes, letting yet another lie leave his mouth. “It’s just— you were right. Hoseok wasn’t the guy I expected him to be.” 

“I swear if he did something stupid...”

Kihyun waved off vigorously, “No, Hyungwon. Trust me. He did nothing. Look at me, I’m fine.” 

Hyungwon nodded, although he didn’t look convinced, he wasn’t going to make Kihyun talk when he obviously felt uncomfortable. 

“Whatever. I’m glad you’re okay.” 

They sat in complete silence for a second, letting their thoughts settle in a mature way. They weren’t going to argue anymore, especially when it comes to outer parties that are not as important as their wellbeing.

“I’m sorry again.” Kihyun started.

“I know.” 

“Are you mad?”

“Yes.”

“Really?” 

“No.” 

 

Sweet Monday, Kihyun’s favorite. The first day of the week, where he meets his friends and teachers, busies himself with work and basically being a good student. But this Monday he wasn’t really excited for. The one explanation for that would be; Lee Hoseok.

Kihyun leg was nervously shaking under the desk, pen hitting the surface in an annoying pattern, the tip of his thumb in between his lips, and sighs were heard every now and then, that’s how anxious he was sitting on his desk on his very first class of the week. Just waiting, waiting for Hoseok to walk through the door any minute now. 

“Kihyun,” a hand crept on his shoulder.

Kihyun screamed at the sudden interaction. Looking up to find Hyungwon standing next to his desk. 

“Good Lord, Hyungwon!” 

“What?” 

Kihyun calmed his heart by rubbing his hand on his chest, “You don’t creep on people like that!” 

Hyungwon set his bag down before taking a seat, “Calm down, Hoseok isn’t coming. Not for a week, at least.” 

Kihyun put the pen down, looking concerned, “For a week? Is it because of his injuries?” 

Hyungwon looked lost, “Injury?” 

Kihyun shrugged, “I mean, I’m assuming. Since he had a fight with Baro the other day.” 

“No, I don’t think so. Baro didn’t touch Hoseok at all. Hoseok sent him out on the scene and left untouched.” Hyungwon explained. 

Kihyun had never been this confused. If Baro wasn’t responsible for Hoseok’s condition, then who was? 

“Kinda deserved it though. That guy was a dick. Totally worth being suspended for.” 

“He’s suspended?” Kihyun questioned.

“Yes.” Hyungwon replied, “For a week. Well, it was supposed to be for 4 weeks, but your father stepped in to talk to the principal and managed to reduce it.” 

“How did I not know about this?” Kihyun laughed nervously at how bizarre the situation was. 

“You never asked I guess.” 

“Excuse me,” a student from the desk behind stuck his head between them, “not to interrupt this very important subject but, were you talking about Lee Hoseok? you know, 19, black hair, nice body, kinda cute but not really Lee Hoseok?” 

Hyungwon switched his eyes between Kihyun and the stranger, “Yes?” 

“Oh, thank God! I was so scared I transferred to the wrong school. Boy, that’d be embarrassing.” the new guy spoke to himself but suddenly stopped to look at the two again, “So, he is suspended?” 

Hyungwon looked at Kihyun, wondering if he should speak the truth or not, “He is.” 

The stranger fell back on his chair, a loud sigh was heard over a lost bet he had, “Damn it, I owe Jooheon fifty bucks.” 

The teacher walked in before Hyungwon could ask the guy any questions. And just like that the day went on and the first day of the week was over.

 

The sun was setting by the time Kihyun made it home. The house was quiet and he thought his parents were out. Kihyun threw his bag on the couch before heading upstairs to his room. He took off his school uniform, folding it on his bed before changing into something comfortable. 

He left his room to get something to drink, and maybe some snacks while he studies. Once he was back, he set down the food on his desk and went to grab his used uniform to toss it into the laundry basket. Only to find it wasn’t there.

“I just left it here,” Kihyun frowned while looking around for his uniform.

“It’s in the laundry basket,” spoke someone from behind.

Kihyun turned around so fast he almost strained his ankle. “You.” 

“We need to talk.” Hoseok set both his feet down from the window frame he entered through, taking a step towards the other.

Kihyun took a step back in return, “I told you there is nothing to talk about. I have, and want nothing to do with you!” 

“I understand you don’t want to see me. And I’m sorry that I barged suddenly like this but I won’t stop until you hear me out.” 

If listening to Hoseok talk was all it takes for Kihyun to be left alone and at peace, he’d take it.

“Fine,” Kihyun nodded, eyebrows raised up, “Apologize, then leave.” 

“I’m not here to apologize.” Hoseok tried finding the right words, ones that wont trigger the other. “I’m here to explain myself and explain why I acted the way I did.” 

Kihyun couldn’t decide whether he was ready for what he was about to hear or not, or if even wanted to hear what was about to be said. But Hoseok promised to stop once Kihyun does hear him out. 

“I’m waiting.” 

The short pause was followed by a nod from Hoseok. 

“First of all, I am not the person you expect me to be.” Hoseok began.

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “Oh, here we go.” 

“You said you’re listening.”

The other student told him to continue.

“Growing up, I’ve never been someone to be cared about. Not even for once. Not from my parents, not from my exes, no one. The place I grew up in wasn’t healthy, by all means. I’m talking family, society, religion. I was hated, looked down upon because I had different views and perspectives. I was curious to see beyond this religious circle I was surrounded by. It’s a different world out there where for once, I felt belonged.”

“And that justifies your hatred for my religion how?” 

“I don’t hate it Kihyun,” Hoseok paused, “I despise it.” 

Kihyun scoffed.

“The views I had were harmless. But I know sharing them would be harmful to me. Until one day I met this group of people where I felt comfortable enough to talk to them about it, long story short, everybody had their share of what I thought. And coming from a family like mine, I knew the consequences. Little gay boy was what everyone called me. I could live with that to be honest, but not with the slurs.”

Hoseok stopped for a moment to organize his thoughts, he wanted to explain his stance without sounding like a pathetic guy in need of empathy. 

“Your group of people thought that by making my life a living hell, they’d make me want to go crawling back at the pastor’s feet asking for forgiveness. Never once a single one of them was brave enough to reach out to me asking if I was okay.” Hoseok avoided Kihyun’s look, “Not until you came.” 

Kihyun‘s heart started pounding in an unhealthy way. A part of him wanted Hoseok to stop, and the other part wanted to see where this was going.

“In this short amount of time, you made me feel something... strange. For many times, I’ve pushed you away because this foreign feeling, I knew, wasn’t going to end well. And as much as I did, you kept coming back, and for once, I felt content. Loved. Wanted.” Hoseok stopped again to take a deep breath, “I misunderstood all of this for something else, and it’s my fault. That will never excuse what I did yesterday. I wasn’t in my right mind and I apologize.” 

Kihyun wanted to end it here, but his body was refusing to react. It’s like he had been taken over by something else.

“I apologize.” Hoseok repeated sincerely, “I know you do not wish to see or hear from me anymore. But one thing I want you to know, is that I really li—”

“Hoseok, leave.” Kihyun finally snapped out of it. 

“Listen to me,” 

“No! I’ve heard enough.” 

“But I like you.”

“Don’t say that,” Kihyun pulled his hand to cover his ears, eyes shutting tight, “I don’t want to hear you say it.” 

Hoseok nodded, accepting being rejected. He should’ve known better than to speak his mind to someone with the same mentality as Kihyun.

“Can I hear you say it?” Hoseok asked.

“Say what?” Kihyun opened his eyes to look at him.

“Whatever is it that you’re thinking of.” 

“You really want to know?” 

It wasn’t the best question to ask, but Hoseok wanted to settle this matter once and for all. Having doubts about it will only make him go crazy. 

“I never wish to see you again.” said Kihyun.

A cold answer Hoseok should’ve seen coming. He nodded, because that’s all he can do. He couldn’t open his mouth because once he does, he’ll lose to his tears. 

 

He walked home that night, not sure what is it that he was feeling. But all he knows, is that he is feeling numb. If what Kihyun wanted was to never see him again, then so be it. Hoseok will respect that. 

Once he was close to the front door of his house, he spotted someone at the porch, his back facing Hoseok. The guy turned around when he heard the footsteps that were nearing.

“Minhyuk?” 

The guy smiled, “Wonho.” 

Hoseok let out a laugh of surprise, “What are you doing here?” 

“What? I’m not welcome to visit my friend?” Minhyuk stepped down from the porch walking towards his friend, giving him a tight hug.

“A three hour ride to visit? Doesn’t sound very convincing.” 

“I used the train but that counts too.” Minhyuk shrugged. 

Hoseok laughed before looking at the bags Minhyuk had with him, and it didn’t look like he was only visiting, “What’s with the bags?” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not crashing at yours. I just came by to check on you. Why weren’t you answering my calls, dumbass?” 

“Long story. But I don’t have my phone at the moment.” Hoseok explained, “Where are you staying?” 

“I rented a decent looking flat. The reviews I read on the neighborhood were fantastic. Also, It’s close to our school.” Minhyuk showed Hoseok a picture of his place.

Hoseok gaped at him, “You moved schools too?!” 

Minhyuk nodded eagerly. 

“I have no words.” 

“Same. Heard you were suspended. First week is going to be boring.” 

Hoseok chuckled before nodding.

“I’d like to ask what happened, but your eyes are really puffy and red its distracting me. Are you okay?” 

Hoseok didn’t realize he looked obvious. That he might’ve shed a tear or two. And explaining things to Minhyuk would take some time and Hoseok wasn’t in the mood for it.

“Allergies.” he lied.

“Since when?” 

“Since I moved in here. I don’t know.” 

Minhyuk decided to buy the reasoning and went on with it. throwing his hand over Hoseok’s shoulder with a wide smile. And despite the day being one of the worst days he had lived, he was glad it ended with his best friend by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi to minhyuk!! he's about to help me finish this story at 10 chapters hopefully lmao
> 
> thank you for the nice feedback, i truly appreciate it!! 
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments or talk to me on twitter: @luxseok ♡


	7. Chapter 7

  
Minhyuk was too loved for a new transferred student. He had already made connection with other students, talking to this and greeting that. He was talking to some girl he met yesterday, not really interested in their conversation about celebrity gossip, when he spotted Hyungwon by his locker.  
  
“Excuse me,” he smiled at the girl after cutting her off, walking up to Hyungwon. “Hello!”  
  
Hyungwon turned to him, “Hi.”  
  
“We talked briefly yesterday, but we didn’t get to know each other. I’m Minhyuk,” he extended his hand for a handshake.  
  
Hyungwon shoved the book in his hand into the locker before looking at Minhyuk’s hand, accepting the handshake. “Chae Hyungwon.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Minhyuk nodded. “I just transferred schools yesterday, so I’m new here.”  
  
“Yeah, I figured. Who’s assisting you?”  
  
“Assist? I don’t have anyone assisting me. Why?” Minhyuk asked.  
  
“Really? Have you met Mrs. Han or Kihyun yet?”  
  
“No.” Minhyuk thought for a moment, “I mean, I went to the principal’s office yesterday and he gave me this,” Taking out a paper from his back pocket.  
  
Minhyuk started unfolding the paper showing a timetable that had his name, subjects and teachers. Hyungwon took the paper for a closer look, squinting his eyes at the bottom left.  
  
Assisting student: Chae Hyungwon.  
  
“Great,” Hyungwon grimaced, “I’m your assisting student.”  
  
“Really?” Minhyuk took the paper back, “Oh yeah it says Chae Hyungwon!”  
  
“Hmm, doesn’t it.” Hyungwon gave him a tight smile.  
  
“Cool. So you’re bringing me lunch and stuff?” Hyungwon thought Minhyuk was joking for a second, but his surprised face told otherwise.  
  
“No,” Hyungwon made a disgusted face, “I’ll be assisting you in academic matters. Like I’ll guide through the basics at our school.” he tried to explain simply because he wasn’t having it.  
  
“Ah, bummer.” Minhyuk looked disappointed.  
  
“Yeah, so basically if you’re struggling with something tell me. Or don’t, I don’t know.” Hyungwon shut his locker closed before shooting another tight, forced smile. “I’ll go, then.”  
  
“Hyungwon!” Kihyun called.  
  
“Kihyun, hi. Bad timing.” he whispered the last part.  
  
“Hi,” Kihyun replied to the younger before looking at Minhyuk, “Oh, you’re from our class yesterday.”  
  
“Yes. Lee Minhyuk,”  
  
“Yoo Kihyun,” they shook hands.  
  
“If you’re done. Kihyun, let’s go. We’re about late for our first class.”  
  
“What’s the subject for your first class?” Minhyuk butted in.  
  
“Biology.”  
  
“English.”  
  
Hyungwon and Kihyun spoke at the same time. One of them was lying.  
  
“No, its English, Hyungwon.” Kihyun corrected, oblivious to the glare he received from his friend.  
  
“Cool, I’m in your class! Can I tag along?” Minhyuk asked again.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Kihyun furrowed at Hyungwon. Kihyun smiled at Minhyuk and quickly dragged his friend away, “What’s the matter with you?” he whispered, patience running low.

  
“Dude, I’m his assisting student please let me breathe!” Hyungwon whispered back.  
  
“So? You don’t see me complaining at whom I assist!”  
  
“Should I count how many texts I got from you ever since you were assigned to Hoseok?”  
  
Kihyun was taken aback by the retort.  
  
“That was different.” Kihyun avoided looking at his friend, “Also, I only texted you like twice.”  
  
“Multiplied by 50.”  
  
“Shut up!” Kihyun rolled his eyes, “What I’m trying to say is, look at him, the boy looks sweet.”  
  
Hyungwon turned to see Minhyuk waving at him.  
  
“Can we trade? I’ll have Hoseok.” Hyungwon begged.  
  
“I’d love to, but I can’t risk losing you.”  
  
“Please–”  
  
“Hyungwon don’t be stupid you know we can’t!”  
  
“Hyung,” Hyungwon whined.  
  
“Calling me Hyung won’t help you this time. Go.” Kihyun pushed him towards Minhyuk. “Let’s go.”  
  
Minhyuk happily walked together with the two, heading to class.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Lee sat in the living room with a book in her hand when her husband walked in. One look was enough for her to know that he wasn’t in his best mood.  
  
“Where’s your son?” he asked.  
  
“He’s upstairs. Why?” she stared at him through her thick reading glasses.  
  
The man didn’t answer and made his way up the stairs. Upon seeing how serious he looked, she quickly removed her glasses and closed the book, running after him.  
  
“What happened?” she stopped him midway.  
  
“He- Mr. Yoo knew about his suspension.” He explained hastily then walked past her, not giving her enough time to stop him for another word.  
  
Hoseok was brushing his teeth by the sink when the bathroom door burst open. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it is.  
  
“Hoseok.”  
  
Hoseok spat the minty foamy paste in the sink, letting the water wash it away. After rinsing his mouth, he looked up to see his father’s reflection the mirror; it was enough to tell the old man that he was listening to him.  
  
“Dress up. We’re going to see Mr. Yoo.” he dived straight to the point.  
  
“Can we go instead?” Mrs. Lee asked in plea.  
  
“Are you serious? I can’t even face the man myself!” Mr. Lee ran his hand across his face with a loud sigh. “How in hell did he know about your son’s suspension?”  
  
Mrs. Lee stood quiet for a second, reluctant to admit what’s running in her mind seeing her husband at such state.  
  
“I told them,” she spoke.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I asked for their help. You don’t expect me to sit around watching my son waste his time at home when what happened at school wasn’t entirely his fault!” she reasoned. Hoseok was amused seeing his mother take his side, a rare occasion for him to witness.  
  
“You can’t be serious, Jia.” Her husband laughed, it was a bitter, ridiculous one, “Do not pull on the victim card. Your son got suspended on his first week in school, imagine the embarrassment I had to endure facing Mr. Yoo today!”  
  
“I know and trust my son. I believe he wasn’t at fault.”  
  
“If you do trust your son, why would you blindly trust other people to help you fix him?”  
  
He hit her with a question that left her speechless. She tried coming up with something but nothing came out. He was right, she was not. But then again, wasn’t he also responsible for merging the Yoo’s in their life? Both are entirely at fault, and Hoseok wanted them to realize it. They didn’t do a good job parenting him, the damage is already done, and they’re trying to avoid the consequences of bad parenting miserably.  
  
“Exactly.” Mr. Lee watched how his words silenced his wife and took the win.  
  
“Fine.” Mrs. Lee shrugged in defeat, “I admit I went far with this one. I’ll just go thank them myself, just leave Hoseok out of it.”  
  
“No, mother, you don’t have to.” Hoseok decided to join the conversation, “My father has a point. If I didn’t thank Mr. Yoo for his kind help, what would that make me?” turning around with his eyebrow raised up questionably.  
  
His words earned his father’s approval, seeing how he nodded.  
  
  
The ride to the church, where Kihyun’s father worked, was short and filled with Mr. Yoo showering his son with compliments and praises for being an “adult.”  
  
Walking through the big old doors, Mr. Lee spotted the priest standing down the aisle.  
  
“Mr. Yoo,” Mr. Lee greeted.  
  
“Oh, Mr. Lee, welcome.”  
  
Mr. Lee laughed nervously before he began, “I came to see you again because my son has something to tell you.” He moved to the side revealing his son standing right behind.  
  
“Hoseok, glad to see you son.”  
  
Hoseok bowed respectfully, “Hello.”  
  
“Hoseok, son, do you have anything to tell Mr. Yoo?” His father pushed his son to stand next to him.  
  
Hoseok nodded, looking at his feet, “I do.”  
  
Mr. Yoo smiled softly, already knowing what he was about to be told.  
  
“First of all, about my suspension, I really appreciate your help.” Hoseok began.  
  
The priest smiled with a small, “My pleasure.”  
  
“I’d also appreciate it if you don’t interfere with me or my family’s business in the future.”  
  
Hoseok’s next words took his father and the priest by surprise.  
  
“Hoseok-”  
  
“My personal life shouldn’t be any of your concern as long as it doesn’t affect you in any way.” Hoseok continued with the same tone. Letting whatever is coming into his mind public, being one to prioritize honestly.  
  
The smile that Mr. Yoo had was long gone, now focusing on Hoseok speaking his mind attentively.  
  
“Lee Hoseok!” His father raised his voice threateningly.  
  
“Mr. Lee, please. Let him finish.” Mr. Yoo raised one hand to stop him interrupting.  
  
“It’d make me happy if you minded your own business. Maybe consider that, too.” Hoseok suggested with the same calm tone despite his father raging.  
  
Mr. Yoo nodded, “I respect your wishes.”  
  
“Mr. Yoo, I’m really sorry,” Hoseok’s father apologized for his son’s behavior, feeling incredibly humiliated.  
  
“It’s fine, Hoseok has a point.” Mr. Yoo turned from the man to look at his son, “I just thought that Hoseok being friends with Kihyun was enough of a reason for me to do what I did.”  
  
“I’m not friends with Kihyun. I’d like for you to pass the message for him as well, I do not wish to engage with you or your son for any longer.” Hoseok’s voice was stable enough to hide what he was feeling; utter disgust and hurt.  
  
“Alright, we’re going home. Mr. Yoo, I apologize once again.” His father aggressively grabbed Hoseok’s forearm.  
  
“No, please.” Mr. Yoo stopped him again, eyes never leaving the son, “Hoseok, I know Kihyun cares about you. He’d be saddened by how you feel.”  
  
Hoseok wanted to scream, but mocked instead, “Sad. Imagine how I felt.”  
  
Mr. Yoo didn’t understand the remark.  
  
“Respect is all I’m asking, Mr. Yoo.” He repeated, “It’s all I’m asking. Have a nice day.”  
  
Hoseok began to walk away, leaving the two alone. He hated the place he was at, but there was one thing he hated the most and that was him trying to maintain a solid imagine despite being broken.  
  
“I can’t excuse my son’s behavior but I hope you do.” Mr. Lee spoke first, feeling helpless.  
  
“It’s fine. I understand, kids can be difficult.” Mr. Yoo squeezed his shoulder in assurance, “Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you deal with it on your own. I promise.”  
  
  
  
Kihyun sat at the dinner table, scooping rice into his mouth when his father spoke about Hoseok all of a sudden.  
  
“I saw Hoseok today.”  
  
Kihyun began to chew slowly, listening to his father.  
  
“Oh, has he been doing well? It broke my heart seeing him last time, poor thing.” Mrs. Yoo commented.  
  
“He is. He is doing good.” He answered before averting his look to his son, “Have you been talking to him, son?”  
  
Kihyun shook his head.  
  
Mr. Yoo wrinkled his eyebrow, “I thought you two were on good terms.”  
  
Kihyun put his spoon down before swallowing, “No. I mean, we are. But I got busy with some stuff and we haven’t really talked that much.”  
  
“Kihyun,” his father took a deep breath before talking, “We’re not going through that again. Hoseok needs our help, especially yours, you’re about the same age, I’m sure its easier for you to understand each other.”  
  
Kihyun didn’t answer. Instead, he scooped another spoonful of rice, chewing rather loudly.  
  
“Kihyun,” Mr. Yoo called again.  
  
“Honey, you should let him eat for now. We can talk about it later, yeah?” Kihyun’s mother suggested, seeing how her son’s behavior changed into something she couldn’t put her mind on.  
  
“I’m just saying.”  
  
“Don’t stress him about it,” she whispered to her husband, “We can talk after dinner.”  
  
“Instead of stalling, I think we should invest time finding solutions. We barely sit together as three, why can’t we talk now?”  
  
“We’re not stalling or anything. This is a family time, we shouldn’t be concerned about other people.”  
  
“Other people? We’re talking about Hoseok. The child needs help and guidance. He needs someone right now.” The old man reasoned, trying to convince his wife.  
  
Before Mrs. Yoo had a chance to talk, Kihyun finally spoke, “Then why don’t you befriend him instead, huh?” He stood up, feelings of anger consuming him, “If you’re that interested in helping someone that is clearly in no need of help, then go on, knock on his door, see if he’s willing to take your helping hand!”  
  
Mr. Yoo’s eyes widened in shock. He had never heard his son speak in such tone, let alone to one of his parents. His mother watched her son’s face grow red in color. Something was bothering him about Hoseok, and neither knew what it was.  
  
“I’m full. Thank you for the meal, mom.” With that, he left.  
  
Mrs. Yoo didn’t follow after her son, she sat and kept staring at her husband, “Happy?”  
  
He sighed, massaging his temples, “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”  
  
“I told you he was stressed!”  
  
“Can’t you see that I am, too?” Mr. Yoo paused before talking, “I told you how I saw Hoseok today. Honey, the kid thinks we’re meddling. That we’re not helping at all. And that upsets me.”  
  
The mother’s features held concern, “Kihyun haven’t been himself for the past couple of days. Do you think something happened?”  
  
“Something must’ve happened, alright. Hoseok said he didn’t want to see Kihyun anymore.”  
  
“He did?!”  
  
“Yes.” He nodded, “Left me thinking what could’ve happened that it upset the two of them.”  
  
“My God,” Mrs. Yoo sat hesitant for a while, “I should go talk to him.”  
  
Mr. Yoo grabbed her hand, “Let him have some time to clear his mind, he’ll figure it out.”

  
  
The rest of the week went by fast, but to Kihyun, it felt the heaviest and busiest. Not that he had a lot of work or errands to run, but the fact that he was busy overthinking the last events. The ones that were involving Hoseok. The first time they met, the first misunderstanding, them connecting, Hoseok’s unexpected confession, another misunderstanding. Kihyun was thinking of Hoseok. It was getting frustrating, to be affected so much by someone he had met for only a week, for him to leave such a deep impact in his life.  
  
But what he was more frustrated about was not Hoseok, nor his own father for being in on it, he was mad at someone else. Perhaps himself. And for what reason, he may be wondering, is left for himself to figure out.  
  
Minhyuk on the other hand became a part of his tiny group of friends that only consisted of Hyungwon. The three hung out every day, and became comfortable with each other thanks to Minhyuk’s outgoing and easy personality. He was easy to get along with. And despite the fact that Hyungwon had several headaches from Minhyuk’s never ending conversations, the boys got along well.  
  
Bless his soul.  
  
During the week, Minhyuk would excuse himself after school to hang out with someone else the two didn’t know, and didn’t bother to ask who. Minhyuk and Hoseok would spend hours at his flat, just talking. A lot of things had changed with Hoseok, his attitude being the most evident. Hoseok explained that was trying to adapt with the new environment and that he misses home, which Minhyuk didn’t question any further as it seemed convincing. Hoseok is normally quiet, but he became even more sheltered around himself to the point where it concerned Minhyuk.  
  
Hoseok might be dealing with some personal problems, which Minhyuk would totally understand, but this one didn’t seem like it was an ordinary one.

  
Both Kihyun and Hyungwon were walking side by side, headed to school. It was the beginning of a new week which only meant one thing; Hoseok is returning to school.  
  
“The amount of carbon dioxide you’ve expelled with all that sighing, Kihyun, stop.” Hyungwon had it.    
  
Kihyun sighed again before talking, “I– I’m just trying to breathe, Hyungwon.”  
  
“Doesn’t look like it to me.” Hyungwon stopped walking, “If this is about Hoseok again–”  
  
“No-”  
  
“What about him?” Minhyuk showed up out of nowhere, startling the two.  
  
“Nothing,” Kihyun shot his friend a look, “Let’s go.”  
  
Kihyun walked, Hyungwon however, didn’t, “You need to get yourself together if you want to act like you’re fine.”  
  
Kihyun chose to be silent. He knew Hyungwon’s intention was never ill, he knew he wanted him well, but choosing to be silent was better than arguing and making things worse. Kihyun knew he is going to tell Hyungwon everything eventually, now wasn’t the right time, especially having Minhyuk around.  
  
The walk to class was quiet.  
  
Kihyun asked Hyungwon to take a seat beside him, Minhyuk behind him. He wanted all the seats around him taken. He was still not ready to face Hoseok. Not today, not tomorrow, never.  
  
Three classes in, there was still no sign of Hoseok. Which was a bit relieving and worrying to Kihyun at the same time.  
  
“I haven’t seen Hoseok around today,” Hyungwon pointed out. They were sat at their elite table in the cafeteria. Minhyuk went to get himself something to eat, leaving a chance for Hyungwon to talk about the one who worried his friend.  
  
“Yeah,” Kihyun’s leg shook nervously under the table.  
  
“Maybe the principal didn’t accept your father’s request?” Hyungwon wondered.  
  
“I don’t know. I haven’t asked him about it.”  
  
Hyungwon put down his drink, amused, “Really? Why not?”  
  
“Because,” Kihyun shrugged, “I didn’t want to sound like I care about him.” he said softly.  
  
“So you do care about him?”  
  
Kihyun realized what he said sent the wrong impression, “I don’t.”  
  
Hyungwon didn’t push any further but he could see beyond his friend to know that he did.  
  
“They’re selling pizza today, you should grab some before they sell out.” Minhyuk set down his tray on the table, soon realizing the two were silent. “Am I interrupting something again?”  
  
Kihyun shook his head, changing the subject after, “That greasy junk isn’t healthy for you, Minhyuk.”  
  
“Who cares? It’s delicious, cheap, and I’m too young to get sick. I like it.” Minhyuk said as he bit into his food, remaining pizza sauce at the corner of his lips.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Chew with your mouth closed.” Hyungwon grabbed a napkin and started wiping the Minhyuk’s lips.  
  
Kihyun stared at the two, noting how Minhyuk and Hyungwon bonded together effortlessly. Must be nice to bond with someone you’re assigned to assist, someone you’ll probably spend your whole day forced to accompany.  
  
Someone like Hoseok.  
  
“Oh, no.” Kihyun suddenly stood up, hitting the table with his thigh causing him to wince in pain.  
  
“Woah, you almost spilled my drink!” Hyungwon went to grab his soda can. “What now?”  
  
“I need to go see the principal. I’ll see you in class!” Kihyun tossed the bag over shoulder and hasted to the principal’s office.  
  
Kihyun dodged the students that were filling the hallways. He finally reached the principal’s office, wasting no time to twist the door knob, but before he did, the door opened, revealing the principal.  
  
“Mr. Choi! Glad you’re here,” Kihyun smiled in relief, “I need to talk to you. It’s urgent.”  
  
“Kihyun,” Mr. Choi called, “I was about to call for you.”  
  
The principal pointed to the person that was sat in his office.  
  
Kihyun turned to see Hoseok sitting there and his smile immediately dropped.  
  
“I’m assuming the both of you are here for the same reason.”  
  
His words weren’t heard by Kihyun, who was staring at Hoseok. It’s been a week since he last saw him. He looked much better than last time, his face healed rather quickly, there were little to no scars left, but he healed. It was a relieving sight.  
  
“Kihyun?”  
  
“Yes?” he turned to look at the principal.  
  
“Did you hear what I just said?”  
  
Kihyun nodded.  
  
“Come on in, then. We can settle it together.” The principal placed his hand on the student’s shoulder.  
  
“No!” Kihyun shrieked, causing Hoseok to be aware of his presence.  
  
The principal quickly pulled his hand, shooting a weird look his way, “Didn’t you say you wanted to talk urgently?”  
  
“Yes! But-”  
  
“Ah,” Mr. Choi nodded in realization, “I get it. You don’t want to see Hoseok, correct?”  
  
Kihyun didn’t answer him, as it was obvious and before the principal got the chance to speak again, Hoseok walked to the door, where the two stood.

“I need to leave for my next class.” Hoseok spoke to the principal, ignoring Kihyun who was now staring closely at him, “Please do consider my request, Mr. Choi.” He bowed before he left the two alone.

 

Once the student was out of sight, Kihyun went to ask, “Did he ask to be assigned to somebody else?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kihyun knew it. “I see.”

 

Mr. Choi nodded before adding, “Just so you know, Hoseok will not be admitted to someone else.”

 

“Why?” Kihyun found himself asking even though he knew it was impossible. Every council student needed to stick to their roles, and exceptions were difficult to make.

 

“It’s the policy. Also, I don’t know what happened between you two and I’m concerned as you seemed to care about him the last time he got in trouble.” The man wondered, “But if he had done you any harm, speak.”

Kihyun didn’t know how to answer that. Had Hoseok did him any harm?

 

“I’ll let you off this one, Kihyun. If he had done anything that made you uncomfortable in any way, we can talk it through and we’ll present him the suitable treatment.” Mr. Choi tried again.

 

It took him longer than expected to answer as he couldn’t put his mind to it. He could lie and say yes, and he wont have to deal with Hoseok anymore, or he could just tell the truth.

 

“No.”

 

Mr. Choi didn’t seem convinced, but nodded anyway, “You’re a special kid, Kihyun, and I care about you. Just know that whatever it is, you can come talk to me or the counselor.”

 

“Have a nice day, Mr. Choi.” Kihyun bowed and walked away aimlessly, mind stuck in a haze.

 

Kihyun didn’t realize he was heading to class, way ahead of its time. The second he walked in, someone crept behind him, taking him by the shoulders aggressively.

 

“Why didn’t you say yes?”

 

Kihyun was faced with an upset Hoseok, it caught him by surprise that everything seemed blurry, “What?”

 

“You had an opportunity to get rid of me, and you let it go like that?” Hoseok spat angrily.

 

“Why are you getting so upset over me assisting you? It’s my choice.” Kihyun spat back, “and get your hands away from me!” He yanked Hoseok’s arms away.

 

“Is this a joke? Am I joke?” the older one started laughing, “I’m a predator, Kihyun. I’m bad, I’m disgusting, I’m sick, why do you still want me around you?” Hoseok said bitterly, recalling the night Kihyun called him such names was digging knives of regret and hurt within.

 

Kihyun just watched him laugh between every word.

 

“You said you never wish to see me, and God,” Hoseok cried the last word, “God knows how much I want that wish granted.”

 

“Don’t say that—”

 

“Say what?” Hoseok watched him expectantly.

 

“God—Don’t mention Him when you’re not a believer.”

 

“See? I can’t argue with that.” Hoseok shook his head, “Every time, its always God first.”

 

Kihyun looked away.

 

“If this is the last time we’re going to talk, I wish you treat me as an absolute stranger, not a non-believer, not a sinner, not someone who used to like you, just— no one. Let’s work on your wish together.” Hoseok backed towards the door.

 

“Hoseok,” Kihyun called right before he was out.

 

Hoseok waited for whatever he was about to be told.

 

“God loves you.”

 

Disappointed, Hoseok turned with smiled, looking back at Kihyun, “Good fucking luck, Kihyun.”

 

Kihyun was alone, silence felt strange in the room that was once filled with everything but. A few moments of the unpeaceful silence passed before he softly muttered, “God loves me, too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii! sorry for keeping you waiting :c i've been having seconds thoughts about this chapter but here it is!! 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading :з let me know what you think
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @luxseok ♡


End file.
